a glee project love story
by Gleekprojectforever
Summary: just little fluffy love stories on the glee project characters. centered mainly around Marissam and Damsay
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

"cam, cam, wake up!"

a cheery squeaky voice yelled. cameron grumbled, and opened his eyes to see Ellis sitting on his lap with her face

pressed to his.

"good morning Ellis"

cameron said groggily. He checked his clock,

"Ellis! what are you doing here at 7 am? school doesn't start until 9:30!

"Early Bird catches The Worm" she chirped in delight

"actually i need help picking out an outfit! it's the first day of our sophomore year!

cameron rubbed his eyes and noticed Ellis was clad in footie pajamas, uggs, and a ridiculous feather boa.

"Okay Okay, begin your fashion show" Cameron said sitting up, and placing his signature nerd glasses over his eyes.

Ellis scrambled to the bathroom with her arms full of clothes. 1 hour later Ellis decided on an orange dress, yellow

sandals, and a beautiful yellow flower clip in her short brown bob. Cameron hurried to get dressed then ran downstairs

to see Ellis, His mom, and his dog marki waiting for him eating pancakes.

"cameron honey, what do you want for a drink in your lunch" Cameron's mom Julie questioned while placing a tray of

pancakes in front of him with a small bowl of syrup on the side.

"anything mom"

"okay! Ellis sweetie do you need anything more" "

No thanks Julie, I'm fine, come on cam we better go if we want to catch your bus!" Ellis said with a wink grabbing

cam's hand and racing out the door. cameron sighed, at least he managed to grab his things before being whisked

away by Ellis. At the bus stop they were greeted by a couple of familiar faces. A dreadlocked figure in hot pink shorts,

and a huge smile and curly red hair.

"Hannah!" Ellis squealed launching herself at the larger girl.

"Ellis" Hannah exclaimed her smile getting wider pulling ellis into a bear hug.

"Sam"" Cameron spoke with a head nod.

"Don't give me that, Samuel said bro-hugging cameron

"I haven't seen you in 3 months!"They smiled and began talking about their summers. Samuel had went surfing in fiji,

Hannah went up to Washington to visit her cousins, Ellis had stayed in Lima, and Cameron had been to california. The

bus came around the corner and screeched to a halt. the four made their way to the back of the bus where they all sat

side by side till they reached Mckinley.

"Mars, Mars!" Lindsay said snapping her fingers in front of Marissa.

"Snap out of it!"

"wha huh?"

Marissa said breaking out of her daydream and running her hand through her fiery red hair. "we got to get to

homeroom!"Lindsay said rushing her friend through the hallway. buzz. Marissa pulled out her phone to see an IM from

Samuel

SamBamL: what's your sched? Marisa's heart fluttered at the message

MarsRover: hrm: Ms. Pillsbury 1st gym- coach beiste 2nd- history mr. Benjamin 3rd math with mrs. Calvin 4th science

with mr. Stephens 5th hour choir with mr. schue and 6th hour english/ with ms. Holiday.

SamBamL: 1st 3rd 5th 6th. alright!

MarsRover: See you there :)

Marissa put her phone away and wondered if Samuel would ever notice she liked him. the thought lingered until the

bell for homeroom rang.

"good Morning class Im ms. Pillsbury-Schuester and I teach leadership, and I'm also the schools counselor. Now I want

you to be in these groups as follows for learning exercises. James, Carter, Camille, and Jace

Marissa,Damian, Mckinleigh, and Matheus". Damian stopped listening after his name was called. He sat alone in the

corner of the room, missing Ireland. being the new kid was hard. Lima was so small everybody knew everybody else.

but he was a loner. his only friend was his auntie shannon and he only had her for one hour in the beginning of the day.

"Hey are you Damian Man?" A short boy with a Brazilian accent asked.

"sure am" Damian replied cursing his stupid accent under his breath.

"cool man I'm matheus Fernandez, and this is Mckinleigh Abraham he said motioning to a pretty southern girl, and

Marissa Von Bleicken a thin girl with red hair"

"Hey Ireland" Mckinleigh said. You can all call me miki.

"So... Marissa said. how is everybody?"

and from there for the next ten minutes they chatted and quickly became good friends. by 1st period they all

exchanged phone numbers. Damian felt elated. he was finally fitting in.

"Emily Vasquez" Bryce said winking glancing up and down at his old girlfriend.

"looking pretty well aren't we know" Emily rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway. "alright kiddos!" Coach

beiste smiled into her microphone.

"we're gonna start off the year with something a little slower, one lap around the gym and then time for ballroom

dancing" the kids groaned. Marissa tried to groan but deep inside she was screaming to get Samuel. once their lap was

finished coach Beiste told them to pair up. Samuel came over to Marissa and got down on one knee.

"Will you be my partner?" He smiled.

"yes i will" Marissa said back. Damian stood their not knowing what to do. Marissa already had a partner, and he didn't

know anyone else. then He saw her. the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Black hair falling in tresses around her

pale angelic face. a bright white smile that seemed like it should be for a toothpaste commercial beamed at the class.

she emitted a loving aura that attracted people to her naturally. she turned to Damian and noticed he was staring. she

came over and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay Pearce! president of the welcoming committee, and you must be coach beiste's nephew Damian."

"uh yeah I guess that's me, Damian sputtered" Lindsay laughed,

"You seem lost. will you be my partner?" Damian face turned bright red.

"yes, of course" After everyone was paired up the music started. Samuel placed one hand on Marissa's hip and the

other in hers and Marissa placed her hand on his shoulder. they swayed in circles around the gym lost in each others

eyes. Damian on the other hand was doing fairly terrible.

"sorry, oh sorry, whoops, oh no." damian said trying his best to avoid stepping on Lindsay's feet but his two left feet

put him in no position to be dancing with a beautiful girl. Lindsay just smiled at his clumsiness and giggled at his

adorable accent.

"That was wonderful guys" hit the showers and get ready for 2nd hour. Damian walked over to his Aunt. "Auntie

Shannon, I think i just met the most beautiful girl in the entire world" He said enamored.

"Hit the showers Damo". after her shower Lindsay came out, drying her hair, until she heard a soothing voice coming

form the locker room. she quickly got dressed and creeped around the corner and was in suprise to see Damian with

his head down,tears dropping into his lap. his voice started to crack until he broke down into sobs. Lindsay's heart

broke listening to this so she went to comfort him. Samuel also heard and Ran over to see what happened.

"Lindsay what's going on?" Samuel questioned hugging the guy he had barely met.

"I...I don't know he was just here.

" Damian, buddy?" what's wrong? sam asked with a soft tone.

"I miss Ireland, and me ma and me da"

"it'll be okay" and they sat there until 2nd hour began and they all scrambled to their classes.

" Hannah M."

"Here" Hannah called from her seat in the center of the class.

"Cameron M"

here" a soft voice came from behind Hannah.

"everyone my name is mr. Eastwood and thank you all for taking biology with me. I need you to get with the person

sitting in front or behind you and start the lab assignment up on the board, thank you." Hannah turned around and

smiled.

"Cam" She said. Cameron cracked a half smile and followed Hannah to the lab station. cameron never realized how

cool Hannah was till today. they talked about how they both love to sing and joke around. before either of the knew it

cameron and hannah had talked the entire hour away. riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing screeched the bell. and it was time for 3rd hour.

in independent study Ellis Met up with Matheus and they worked on the science project they were both assigned.

"How do you deal with it?" Ellis asked quietly.

"what?" matheus asked looking up from his sharpie covered poster board.

"the teasing, the pain, the slushies" Ellis said.

"I get used to it man, if you are a tiny bit different you're treated like shit. I am small, so what?" Matheus said proudly.

Emma looked over at the boy who seemed so bold and manly to her right now when in reality he was only 4 feet tall.

the rest of the hour was silent, and everyone was relieved when it was time for lunch. Marissa grabbed her woven bag

she had gotten from a victim in Haiti went she went to help last summer. She met up with Lindsay who had a blue

lunch bag and they went to find Damian and Samuel. only Lindsay knew how Marissa felt about him. They met up with

the boys who had quickly became best friends after the incident in the locker room, and they all sat down together at

the table. Cameron found Ellis and they sat at the table next to the others with Hannah, Matheus, and Miki. but Emily

and Bryce were nowhere to be found. The rest of the day flew by fairly quickly, and everyone couldn't wait to get home

after such a long day. But for Marissa the day was just starting to get interesting because she was going to meet

Lindsay, Damo, and Sam after school for some food at the diner down the street from the school.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2:_

"I'll have a cheese burger and a chocolate shake please" Marissa said peeking from behind

her menu.

Same here " Lindsay added to the young waitress in front of them,

Um, I guess I'll have the sub sandwich and a sierra mist" Samuel told the waitress not

looking up from the menu.

And for you sir?" The waitress asked a bewildered Damian.

I have no idea! I guess I'll have the lobster biscuits and a cherry coke"

As the food came they wolfed it down especially Damian.

These are the most amazing things ever invented!" He shouted with his mouth full . The other

three burst out laughing and tried to shush Damian but he was to much in awe. After a while t

they all parted their separate ways.

Text me later Mars" Samuel told Marissa while grabbing his string bag.

Me Too" Lindsay called form outside the restaurant.

As Marissa walked up her winding pathway to her house she spotted a group of new flowers

she had planted sprouted up in a colorful array of petals stretching from one end of the dirt to

the other. She smiled and took a picture with her camera before entering the yellow 2-story

house. At around 9:00 pm Lindsay was doing her homework when a little window appeared

on the screen on her laptop reading in big block letters **DamoMcG requests to chat with you.**

Lindsay pushed accept and waited for Damian to message her.

**DamoMcG**: Hey Linds!

**LindsayLooHoo**:Hey Damo, What's up?

**DamoMcG**: can I show you something?

**LindsayLooHoo**: What?

**DamoMcG**: Meet me at West Front Park at 10:00

**LindsayLooHoo**: Okayyyyyy :)

**DamoMcG**: :)

_DamoMcG has signed off_

"I really can't believe I just did that" Damian said to himself. "I met her this morning and I'm

already showing her the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

Lindsay happily got ready then at 9:55 she walked over to the park which was conveniently

one block away from her house. Damian on the other hand, was rehearsing "lines" in the

mirror to make him seem cooler to Lindsay. At 9:45 he grabbed his jacket and a basket and

pedaled to the park to set up. when he arrived, he place a warm blanket on the ground next to

the fountain and waited for about 10 minutes till Lindsay arrived.

"Damo it's so dark! where are you?" she called taking her phone out of her pocket and looking

around till she spotted him. She ran over and sat down next to the slightly taller irish boy

caught her breath.

"what is it you anted to show me Damo?"

he smiled and as the clock hit 10:00 the park lit up in a scintillating display of golden lights

hanging from the trees. and even the old fountain illuminated in a parade of sparkling light.

Lindsay gasped and watched in disbelief at the enchanting display.

"Damian, this is like a fairy tale!" Lindsay exclaimed

"how did you know about this?"

"when I was younger I would come up and stay with Robin and Auntie Shannon for the

summer and they would take me here and watch the stars with me. But the lights only stay on

for 1 hour once a week" Damian explained.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen, thank you"

Damian just smiled as he and Lindsay made their way throughout the whole park until the

lights went out. At 11:00 they sat up in the large oak tree covered in a blanket until Lindsay fell asleep on Damian's shoulder. her carried her to her pleasantly quaint stone house and woke

her up just enough for her to walk to her bed. Damian hopped on his bike and hurried home,

anxious to see what would happen tomorrow. Because this had been one of the ost amazing

days in his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

"Hannah, there's someone at the door for you" Mrs. Mclalwain called

Hannah rolled over onto her side and groped around for her light switch. she pulled herself

out of bed and quickly got dressed and ran her fingers through her wild hair.

"who could be here right now?" She thought aloud.

she walked down stairs suprised to see Cameron standing at her door.

"Uh, Hi Cameron" Hannah said awkwardly

"Hannah, I just remembered you saying how much you hated walking to school so I was

wondering if you wanted a ride?" Cameron said with a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Alright then" hannah said grabbing a granola bar and her to-go mug of chai latte.

"Bye Mom" hannah yelled as she followed Cameron out to his red pickup truck.

As they got in the car Cameron turned on the radio and a familiar song came up.

"You like paramore?" Cameron questioned

Hannah nodded and they both sang along to you are the only exception occasionally glancing

at the other secretly with longing eyes.

After Cameron turned into the parking lot, Mckinleigh rushed over and said a huge fight was

going on over in the soccer field. They all ran to see Matheus cornered by 3 football players

holding ice cold slushies. Damian ran to get coach Beiste, while the others watched with

shocked eyes.

Ellis knew she had to do something. Matheus had brave intentions but this thought pounding

in the back of her head was too much to take. Right before the slushies were fired Ellis

stepped in front of Matheus and got covered in blue cold liquid. The corn syrup burned into

her right eye, and before she knew it she fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Ellis! Oh My God Ellis, wake up" she heard Cameron's voice faintly away. It sounded as if he

was holding back a sob. she slightly opened her eyes but it hurt so she stood up.

"Can someone get me a cup please?" she asked weakly.

They all gave each other strange looks but gave her a cup. She took the cup and squeezed

out her hair and he clothes into the cup and handed it back to Coach Beiste.

"Ellis, you go down to the gym and get cleaned up and I'll call your mom to get you some new

clothes. "

"I'll help" Mckinleigh volunteered and she led Ellis down 2 flights of stairs to the bottom floor.

_Look at this stuff _

_isn't it neat, wouldn't ya think my collections complete?_

_wouldn't ya think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_

_look at this trove treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold_

_lookin' around here you'd think, Sure she's got everything._

Ellis's song was cut short by Cameron coming down with her clothes

"Ell? you down here, I have your clothes."

"Just set them on the bench Cameron" Ellis called, the warm hot mist pushing all the slushies

out of her hair.

"Okay, Hope I get to see you at lunch" He said from up the stairway.

Ellis finished her song then turned off the nozzles and grabbed a towel she dried her hair then

got dressed. she made it up the stirs just as the bell for 3rd hour rang. Ellis rushed to her

locker and fumbled around for the note she received from coach Beiste. She put her hair in a

fast ponytail and ran to independent study. She sat down next to Matheus and immediately

was greeted by his voice.

"That was amazing Ellis, why would you do that for me?"'

"Yesterday you were talking about dealing with it, but no one can deal with it alone, you

needed help, And don't protest cause I know."

"I wasn't going to. Thank you" Matheus said reaching out his hand. Ellis grasped it and they

sat like that until class was over. AT lunch everyone kind of had created a new perspective for

each other. Everyone sat at the same table feeling a little bit different. No one talked much

they just thought. Marissa however was daydreaming.

_Marissa, I love you. Will you marry me?_

Marissa played this scene over and over in her head staring dreamily out the window.

Everyone slowly began to notice she was muttering something under her breath. Lindsay l

listened close then shook Marissa to get her back to reality. Lindsay then reached into her

pocket and sent a quick text under the table to Marissa. Marissa grabbed her sidekick and

read the text

Be Careful! you were muttering I love you too Samuel in your little dream state :o

she quickly answered back and almost screamed. WHAT? oh no, oh gosh.

ahhhhhhh!

"Sooooooo" Damian said trying to awkwardly start a conversation and failing.

"oops there's the bell" Samuel said rushing to get to class. He ran and stopped by his locker

realizing what he heard Marissa say. Marissa loved him? NO, He must be hearing things

because it's definitely the other way around. at 5th hour the whole gang entered the choir

room and sat down in different cliques around the room. they all waited, chatting away until

Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"Good Afternoon guys, and Welcome to choir class. We are gonna start off the year with

duets. You will pick someone's name from the hat and sing a duet expressing how you both

feel about anything you choose." Mr. Schue said in miraculously one breath.

''I'll go first" said Hannah. she rustled her hands around in the hat then pulled out a green

sticky note. "Damian" she read. they shared a glance then hannah sat back down. Cameron

went up next "Lindsay" Cameron read off an old playbill

"Samuel" called Ellis

"Marissa" said Emily

"Mckinleigh" said Bryce with a wink, to which Miki rolled her eyes

"Alex?" Matheus questioned. they all turned around to see a large boy sitting alone in the

corner of the room. Despite his flashy outfit and loud prescience not one of them had noticed

him as they entered the room. Alex waved at them shyly like Ms. America and said "That's me"

in a higher voice than they expected. Ellis's gaydar went full blast and she knwe right away.

"Okay guys you have one week to get your duets ready, and for the rest of the hour pick out

songs, go!" Mr. Sche said and they all met up and got to work.

Author's Note: how are you guys liking it so far? this is my first fanfic so I want a lot of

critiscism, also what characters do you want my other stories to be about? thanks

3 -gleekprojectforever :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

Hannah and Damian sat on the floor and Damian unintentionally told Hannah everything. she

was so easy to talk to and she seemed to understand completely.

"I don't know why, it's like an invisible rope is just pulling me towards her, and I don't want to

stop it" he said with his head in his hands. Hannah put an arm around the smaller boy and

nodded.

"We have to do a song that tells her how you feel" hannah said smiling, she felt like a

matchmaker.

"But I have no idea what to do or sing" he said playing with the buttons on his shirt

Hannah just put on a mischievous smile and handed him a piece of paper. Damian slowly

unfolded it and when he read it his eyes lit up. in hannah's scrawled handwriting it read

The only exception

"Hannah that's brilliant" Damian yelled attacking her in a hug. Hannah laughed and hugged

him back, but little did they know Lindsay was watching. She couldn't hear them but her heart

was slowly breaking watching them.

"I know what song we're doing" she said her eyes flaming in anger. Cameron slowly backed

away as Lindsay continued her plot to get both of them back.

"So Samuel, what song do you want to sing" Ellis asked for the fourth time, but his eyes were

plastered on Marissa,

"Sam! I'll tell her if you don't start working" Ellis huffed

Sam shot back around

"You wouldn't dare" He said, his mouth agape

"You know I would. So what song?" Ellis said impatiently tapping her foot.

Samuel thought a minute and then it hit him. He shook in excitement and whispered into

Ellis's ear and the both knew that was their song.

Alex and Matheus sat wondering what song they could do that fit both their voices. They both

were teased and picked on so they finally decided on Hate On Me by Jill Scott. Matheus

figured out the harmonies while Alex choreographed it and designed outfits. Matheus smiled

and thought

"this could work out after all"

Marissa and Emily chatted away about going to the mall and later realized they still had to

pick out a song, they traded ideas but none of them worked until Emily decided to offer up her

favorite song.

"Signed Sealed Delivered?" She said her eyes locked into marissa's

Marissa breathed a sigh of relief, the had found it

"Perfect" Marissa said nodding.

Emily squealed and flipped her hair.

The other groups didn't decide on songs before the period ended so they hung out after school

and decided. After school Marissa logged onto her computer and skyped Damian.

Damian's skype window popped up, he adjusted his web cam and accepted to Marissa's

video chat.

"Hey I have to ask..."

they surprisingly said in unison. they both continued to ramble on until it came out

"I love Lindsay" Damian said over Marissa's rambles

"Well I love Samuel so now were even." Marissa said after the initial shock

"Whoa! wasn't expecting that" Damian spoke his voice still a little shaky.

"Hey Marissa, could you come over, I don't have anyone else to talk to."

Marissa grabbed her stuff and exited skype. He was about to say something when his phone

alert went off

Be over in a few :)

Marissa walked to Damian's house which was actually only a couple blocks away from hers.

She knocked on the door and Coach Beiste answered.

"Hi Marissa, are you here to see Damian?" Marissa nodded and walked into the large brick

house.

"Make yourself at home, and mind yourself Rosie's home and our dog Charlotte is around

here somewhere. Just then a little girl who seemed about 4 ran up to her

"Ello! my name is Rosalind but you can call me Rosie" she said in an adorable high-pitched

irish accent. Marissa laughed as Damian grabbed Rosie around the waist and handed her to

coach Beiste

"Auntie Shannon can you take Rosie to get some ice cream?" Damian asked with pleading

eyes

"Sure thing Damo, call me if you need anything" She said

"Come on Rose, let's gets some ice cream"

"Ice cweam Yayayayay" Rose called skipping towards the door and pulling coach Beiste along

with her.

"Your sister is adorable" Marissa told him as the began the climb up the long winding

staircase.

"yeah, but she's a handful" He replied

as they reached the top of the staircase Damian turned the corner and entered the last room

in the long hallway. The walls were blue and covered in soccer posters, in the corner a bed

and his desk with an old PC computer on it flashed his skype window up and song lyrics.

"Is that for Lindsay?'' Marissa said pointing to the screen

Damian hastily nodded and waited for what she thought about it.

"She'll love it" she said proudly

"But I'm not all that confident" he said scratching his head.

"Here, I'll prove she loves you right now." Marissa said smugly pulling out her phone and

dialed Lindsay's number and put it on speaker.

"Mars, Wai-" Damian pleaded

"Hello?" Lindsay said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Hey Linds, it's Marissa, what's wrong? she spoke into the small speaker

"This duet project, I think Damian likes Hannah and I don't know, I think I'm starting to fall for

him." She began to cry and Damian opened his mouth to speak but Marissa shushed him.

"If you want I'll come over" Marissa told her friend trying to comfort her

"Please Mars, See you soon" and then the line went dead.

"Told ya" Marissa yelled.

"But Mars where are you going, don't you want help with Sam?" Damian said trying to help

but he was to overjoyed.

"I'll call you later" and with that she ran to Lindsay's house.

Damian sat back in his chair and realized Lindsay still thinks he loves Hannah.

"What am I gonna do?" he thought.

"Lindsay?" Marissa called in a singsong voice "are you there?"

A low sob came from upstairs. Marissa ran up there and was shocked, she had never seen

Lindsay like this before. Her hair was frazzled, she was covered in tissues and her eyes were

blood shot.

"Lindsay!, get a hold of yourself" Marissa said sternly.

"What's the point?" Lindsay sobbed

"He doesn't love me" she collapsed and put her head in the millions of blankets covering her

frail body. Marissa sighed and pulled out her phine a nd replayed her skype conversation with

Damian to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, he is madly, madly in love with you."

"The song Hannah picked out if for you!"

Lindsay got up and hugged Marissa tightly

"Thank you sooooooo much Mars!" she squealed

"Yeah sure, now go tak a shower, you look terrible" Marissa instructed with a smile.

Marissa then went back home and relaxed after the long day of helping. She had finally

gotten Lindsay and Damian "Together" now only if she could get Samuel.

Cameron knew he liked Hannah but he had no way to tell her. And he didn't know if it was

love or just a crush. His mind raced around trying to answer all these questions that

approached him. Cameron turned on the tv in effort to clear his mind, but just ended up falling

asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

the rest of the week flew by in a flash, and before they knew it, it was 5th hour and time for

them to perform their duets.

First up Ellis and Samuel

they walk up and Samuel grabbed an electric guitar and puts the strap over his shoulder. As

they take their places center stage a beat busts out and Samuel starts to strum the guitar

Ellis begins

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

then samuel starts his part.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

then together they finish their song

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally [x2]_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

Everyone explodes in applause, Samuel hopes his point got across to Marissa but she didn't

seem like she did. He sighed and sat back down next to Lindsay. Then Lindsay realized she

had to change her song. She quickly scooted over to cameron and told him to pick a song.

Cameron was about to ask why but she shushed him and told him to do it fast.

Cameron thought and then he thought of the perfect song. He scooted over to Lindsay and

whispered in her ear

"Can't fight this feeling" He asked. She nodded and Mr. Schue called up the next group

"Alex And Matheus" Mr. Schue called

They went up and posed in matching shirts that said "SLUSHY ME"

the group smiled as they started their song

Matheus began

_If I could give you the world on a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me _

_If I could find in all this a dozen roses Which I would give to you, you'd still be miserable_

_In reality I'm gon' be who I be and I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can _

_try as you may, break me down when I say That it ain't up to you, gonna do what you do_

_Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby Go 'head and _

_hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for, you can hate on me_

Then Alex busted out into full on diva mode

_Ooh, if I gave you peaches outta my own garden And I made you a peach pie, would you slap _

_me out? Wonder if I gave you diamonds out of my own womb Would you feel the love in that _

_or ask why not the moon?_

_If I gave you sanity for the whole of humanity Handed all the solutions for the pain and _

_pollution No matter where I live, despite the things I give You'll always be this way, so go _

_'head and_

_Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby Go 'head and _

_hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for, you can hate on me_

_Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby Go 'head and _

_hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for, you can hate on me_

And that's where they finished the song because they didn't have enough time to practice.

But their point came across just as they had planned.

"Hannah and Damian your up next" Mr. Schue told them motion for them to go up.

"Before we begin I would like to dedicate this song to LindsayPearce, the most amazing

person I have ever met. Damian said with a goofy love struck grin on his face.

Marissa nudged Lindsay and then the track began to play

Hannah sang first

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart and I _

_watched As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget And that was the day that I _

_promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

then Damian sang straight to Lindsay

_But darling, you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul That love never lasts And we've got to find other _

_ways to make it alone Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance And up until now I had sworn to _

_myself that I'm content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are _

_the only exception_

then Hannah and Damian both belted out killer harmony notes

and Hannah Took on the higher notes

_I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't let go of what's in front of me here I know you're _

_leaving in the morning when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, _

_oh_

And Damian ended the song

_You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the _

_only exception_

_You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the _

_only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Everyone gave them a standing ovation and LIndsay went straight up to Damian and Kissed

him. He placed his arms around her and everyone clapped. When they broke the kiss Lindsay

looked up at Damian with loving eyes and then smiled.

"Lindsay, I think I love you" Damian whispered into her ear

"I always loved you Damo" She replied.

They grasped each others hand and sat down in the back row, Lindsay leaning on Damian's

shoulder

"_Marissa and Emily you guys have the floor"_

_Emily flipped her hair and began the song_

_Like a fool I went and stayed to long_

_Now I'm wondering if your loves still strong, ooh Baby_

_here I am signed sealed delivered I'm yours, mmmm_mm

then Marissa

_then that time you went and said goodbye_

_no I'm back and not ashamed to cry, oh baby, oh here I am_

_signed sealed delivered I'm yours ooooohhh_

_t_hen every other line they switched off.

_seen a lot of things in this old world_

_when I touch them Ha they did nothing girl_

_here I am signed sealed delivered I'm yours_

and finally all together

_baby you set my soul on fire_

_that's why I know your my only desire baby_

_here I am signed sealed delivered I'm yours._

Marissa directed all her lines at Samuel who was just clapping along and didn't seem to

notice.

They sat back down and announced

"That's all we have time for today, Everyone else will go tomorrow"

and that's how they left, Marissa and Samuel wishing each other knew, Damian and Lindsay

hand in hand, Matheus and Alex proud, Cameron longing, Ellis bored, Bryce and Emily

oblivious, and Hannah smiling and happy for everyone.

SONGS:

Samuel and Ellis: Accidentally in love by the counting crows

Matheus and Alex: Hate On Me by Jill Scott

Hannah and Damian: The Only Exception by Paramore

Emily and Marissa: Signed Sealed Delivered I'm Yours by Stevie Wonder


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:

after school that day Lindsay and Damian went to West Front Park because Damian said it

was urgent

"Hi Damo" Lindsay said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What's up?" she asked him, because he was pacing back and forth

"We have to get Samuel and Marissa together" he said putting his hands behind his head

"Duh!" She said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry to state the obvious but they both poured their hearts out in their songs to each other

and neither one of them noticed." Damian said

they sat down and concocted a sure fire plan to get them alone.

at school the next day a sign hung in everyone of the choir kids locker reading

ATTENTION INIVITEES:

IT'S PARTY TIME!

HOSTS: LINDSAY PEARCE & DAMIAN McGINTY

WHEN: THIS SATURDAY NIGHT AT 10:00

WHAT: KARAOKE PARTY AND CO-ED SLEEP OVER

WHERE: LINDSAY PEARCE'S HOUSE

WHY: WHY NOT?

COME PREPARED TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT

The poster got everyone talking and sure enough on Saturday Night all the choir kids were at

Lindsay's door with their stuff ready to Party. Before Sam and Marissa got there, Damian and

Lindsay explained the plan to the others so they were all in on it. When Marissa and sam

arrived everyone hurried into separate parts of the room were their stuff was laid out and

pretended as nothing had ever happened.

"Alright! now that everyone is here we can begin the real party!" Lindsay said bringing out an

empty soda bottle.

Damian smiled and said

"Time for SPIN THE BOTTLE"

They all burst into applause except for Samuel and Marissa who looked terrified at the

thought of kissing anyone other then each other. they all sat down around the bottle and

Cameron took out a video camera.

"Mars you can go first" Damian said handing her the bottle. Marissa hesitantly took it from

Damian's grasp and placed it in the center of the floor. She spun the bottle and shut her eyes

tightly. When she opened her eyes everyone had left the room except Samuel who also had

just opened his eyes. The rest of the choir class yelled at them from places unknown

"KISS ALREADY" They heard Emily yell.

they smiled at each other and slowly moved across the floor. They stopped in front of each

other and Samuel put his hand on Marissa's pale cheek. They moved closer, their foreheads

touching till Marissa moved away and ran out of the room. Samuel sat there dumbfounded as

everyone came out of hiding and sighed.

"I'll go find her" said Lindsay while everyone else went and comforted sam for his luck had run

out. What was supposed to be the most magical moment for him was now just a far away

dream over the horizon. Lindsay knew where Marissa was right away. She ran up the stirs

and threw open the doors to the balcony to find Marissa crying into a pillow.

"Oh Mars, what happened down there? you broke his heart" LIndsay informed her

"It's not like I wanted to do that, I want our first kiss to be special! not some planned thing with

everyone watching" Marissa cried

"your right, we shouldn't have interfered." she said giving her friend a hug.

Then Lindsay pulled out a walkie-talkie and whispered into it

"Plan Marissam is a no-go a repeat no-go"

"You go down and have funLinds, I'll be down in a second" Marissa said wiping her eyes.

"if you say so" she said.

Lindsay walked down the stairs and saw Samuel still sitting in his spin the bottle seat with his

head down. Arms from every member crowded around him in a huge family suffering a loss

together.

"What did I do wrong" He said over and over to himself.

Just then Marissa came down and startled everyone, Samuel wiped his eyes and put his

head up and everyone else moved away. Marissa didn't even look at him and it made him

feel horrible.

"Anyone up for movies?" Damian asked trying to break the tension

Sure," said Miki "How about a disney movie!"

Almost everyone cracked a smile. And they finally decided on Princess And The Frog,

coincidentally Marissa's and Samuel's favorite one. They all huddled together on Lindsay's

huge pullout couch and began the movie. Most of them sang along to every song but others

like Matheus who had never seen it just enjoyed the movie. At about 3:00 am they all decided

to just go to sleep but Marissa just couldn't. She knew she had to make things right with

Samuel, so she creeped over to him and tapped him on the shoulder

"hmm what huh?" he grumbled still half asleep

"Sam get up, I need to talk to you" Marissa told him gently

She helped him up and they continued back to the balcony where Marissa had sat a couple

hours before

"Mars, if this is about-" Samuel started to say but he was cut off by Marissa

"Sam, you didn't deserve that. I humiliated you in front of all your friends and left" Marissa

said sadly

"I'm horrible. I just wanted our I mean uh it to be special"

And by that point Marissa broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Samuel bent down and held her in his arms.

"Mars, your not horrible. Your the complete opposite" He said, his voice muffled by her hair.

And they sat like that on the floor of the balcony till 7:00 am, and at that time they made their

way back down the stairs to where they began that night.

At around 11:00 everyone started to wake up except Cameron who insisted on waking up at

noon. But they finally got him up by all launching their pillow, and Ellis at him. Lindsay had a

surprisingly large house even though the outside seemed small for they were all able to fit

around her dining room table. Lindsay, Bryce, and Hannah made breakfast for everyone.

Damian had wanted to help but after five minutes everyone concluded he was unable to even

make a sandwich. They all ate breakfast chatting away and then they decided to play hide

and seek.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:

"Okay, this isn't technically normal hide and seek" LIndsay shouted over the chatter

"This is partner hide n seek, so everyone get with your duet partner"

They all shuffled around in Lindsay's living room till they found their places.

"Lindsay and I will seek first, so Cameron and Hannah are together. now all of you hide"

Damian said covering his eyes and counting to 50.

They all scattered quickly scouting out the best spots for 2 people to hide.

By the time they were done counting, everyone had found a great hiding place and were

nowhere in sight. Damian and LIndsay linked arms and headed up the stairs.

"they'll never find us here" Emily whispered to Marissa from their hiding spot on the shelves in

the laundry room.

Marissa giggled softly and answered Emily with a nod making the shelves shake

"Oops" Marissa whisper-shouted.

Meanwhile Samuel and Ellis where up in the attic crouched down under the stuffy Pearce

family heirlooms, behind an old bed.

Damian and Lindsay searched her room and found Bryce and Miki in her closet.

Miki and Bryce headed down the stairs and out to the deck, where they waited for the game

to end.

_Rah Rah ah ah ah ah, roma ro ma ma gaga ooh la la want your bad romance._

blasted from the bathroom where Alex and Matheus stood in the

shower.

"sorry" Alex mouthed to Matheus after he answered his cell phone.

"Hi mom, yes, uh huh, FINE" Alex said before hanging up angrily because his mom was

waiting outside.

They paused the game and everyone came out of hiding. And Emily stated she had to go to

her cousins Quinceañera so she was gone too.

After a quick time check they concluded they had about an hour and a half before everyone

had to leave so they decided to finish the game. Ellis and Matheus became partners, so that

left Sam and Marissa. They stood together blushing in silence while the others exchanged

glances.

"Why don't we go out to West Front to finish?" suggested Hannah who had her arm linked

with Cameron

They contemplated and agreed that it would be more fun outside. They all grabbed a drink

and headed down the block To West Front park. Since Bryce and MIki were found first the

were the counters. They placed their foreheads on a nearby tree and started while everyone

scrambled over the one mile long park. Sam grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her through

a thicket, over tall grass and down a hill to a place only dedicated explorers aka children

found.

"Sam where are you going" Marissa shouted over the wind whipping her flaming hair in her

face.

"A place we'll never be found." He replied curtly

He found the narrow path he was looking for and slowed down. They traveled farther and

came to a leafy entrance. Sam grinned and bent down and climbed through to reveal a

marvelous weeping willow tree and a swing set.

"What is this place?'' Marissa said softly rotating her body to examine the place.

"Old West Front Park, I know you lived in New York when you were a kid so you wouldn't

have found this but Apparently only kids have found it." He walked over to a large bush and

ripped the vines away, revealing an old wooden sign that read Hidden Valley, where dreams

come true. THey held hands and sat under the weeping willow on the swings.

"Where could they be?" Cameron pondered after an hour. Damian and Lindsay succeeded in

finding everyone except Sam Marissa.

"Wait. Sam was telling me about some place here where old West Front used to be" Miki

exclaimed smacking her head for not remembering sooner.

"I know where that is!" Ellis cried running fast down the pathway where Samuel had earlier

took Marissa. Damian and Mckinleigh kept up fine cause of soccer but the others were huffing

and puffing to catch up. They slowed to a halt in front of the willow and creeped from behind.

Matheus lifted up a couple leaves and they all peeked in quietly. Everyone silently gasped

because their they were involved in a passionate kiss. They dropped the vines and scrambled

back up the hill with dopey crooked grins, and a feeling of accomplishment bubbling inside

them. A rustle of leaves from behind them made them break away from the kiss. Marissa

whipped her head back and whoever or whatever it was was gone. Samuel checked his

phone and saw the time

"Shit, we gotta get back" he muttered under his breath. About ten minutes later they arrived

"Finally,where were you hiding?" Bryce said playing along

"uh" they exchanged worried looks

"Um behind the bramble bush just past the fountain" Marissa replied quickly. They all nodded

and went back to Lindsay's to get ready to go home. As the last person went out the door,

Lindsay shut the door and screamed and danced around her living room.

"Marissa and Samuel sitting' under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she sang. After about 10 more

rounds of the song she flopped onto her couch and turned on the TV.

Samuel was thinking a lot about what had happened earlier and then a bad thought hit him,

he picked up his phone and called Marissa,

"Mars, you know how everyone was acting slightly weird when we got back" Sam said

urgently

"Yeah, what's your point?" She questioned waving her wet nails in the air.

"What if they came looking for us, and they were the rustling noise we heard"

Marissa shot up into a seating position

"Oh my god, I think it was them" She yelled

They both sucked in their breath.

"We have to pretend like it didn't happen, If we act weird then they'll just mess things up" San

said thinking it out carefully. Marissa agreed and they hung up and laid back down. Sam

stared at the posters of whom he admired on his wall. Barack Obama, David Beckham, and

Aladdin. He thought of what they would do

Obama: Make a speech on the importance of relationships in a community

Beckham: shoot some goals to clear his head

Aladdin: take Marissa on a magic flying carpet and sing to her.

He thought it over.

"I'd really like to ride a carpet, but I guess I'll go down to the field and shoot some goals.

Little did he know Marissa and Hannah were heading the same place.

Authors Note: How was that? FINALLY SOME MARISSAM. I just want some feedback. The

reason for the swings in the park was I just love the cute childhood friend romance thing so I

just added swings :) hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight:

"Hannah! I'm just so confused" Marissa said her hands thrust into her hair

They walked down to the school in effort to help Marissa vent, but something caught her eye

and made her stomach churn. A tan boy with a pony tail was shooting a soccer ball into the

goals. He made a dive into the ground a kicked the ball in.

"Really? You're enjoying this aren't you?" Marissa shouted, her head towards the sky.

Hannah placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder and sat down on a bench.

Samuel panted hard and pushed the ball into the net again.

"Man it's hot" he observed pulling his thin white, dirt stained t-shirt off. Marissa's eyes glued

onto Samuel's six pack, and Hannah's as well.

"I knew that boy was fit but Damn!" Hannah called making a catcall whistle at Sam

Marissa giggled and shushed Hannah who was hysterically laughing.

Sam looked over for a split second but didn't realize who it was that was laughing.

After about ten more minutes of watching Samuel, The ice cream truck arrived. Hannah and

Marissa got in line behind five or so little kids, and waited.

"One chocolate ice cream with sprinkles please" Hannah said in a little kid voice. The man

gave her a strange look and handed it over.

"two frozen lemonades" Marissa said stepping up to the high metal counter

"two?" Hannah mouthed, nudging Her shoulder. Marissa replied with a wink and they went

back to their bench.

"Hold this" Marissa said, thrusting her ice cream into Hannah's hand. Marissa smoothed her

hair and sauntered, yes sauntered down the field to where Samuel was.

"I didn't know Beckham was gonna be on the field today" Marissa said with a smile

Sam turned around and froze. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. She was

just amazing, and She had frozen lemonade.

SMACK. The ball bounced of the net and hit Samuel square in the face. He fell to the ground

and continued looking at Marissa who was now joined by Hannah.

"Whoa dude, what happened?" Hannah questioned .

"The ball just hit him! I don't know"

Samuel sat up and rubbed his head. He groggily stood up and lost his balance fairly quickly.

thankfully the two red heads were there to catch him.

"You better lay down Mister" Marissa instructed, and they half carried, half dragged him and

l

aid him down on the bench.

"I'll go find some ice" Hannah said running to the ice cream truck, which was about to leave.

When the man saw Hannah, he rolled his and and reluctantly asked

"what do you want?"

"Can I please have a snow cone without any color?" she asked hopefully.

He sneered and gave her a cardboard cup with a ball of ice in it.

"Thank you sir" She replied quickly, and ran off towards sam.

'' Hannah this isn't time for ice cream!" Marissa shouted, but Hannah had already stuck the

ice over Sam's bruised forehead. Samuel sighed contentedly and gave The two a crooked

smile.

After Samuel became slightly more in focus, he got up and told them thank you. They

nodded, and the three headed over to Marissa's house. The summer haze made the yellow

house seem even more lit up than usual. Sam and Hannah had never seen her house before.

It was like a breath of fresh air, because all the other houses in Lima were either apartments

or old stone houses built sometime in the 1900's. They climbed up the path through the

blooming flowers leaning slightly over their walkway and rang the doorbell to see a nice

woman. The woman had flaming red hair like Marissa's, only with a few streaks of gray and a

baby over her shoulder.

"Mom, why's Kali here?" Marissa inquired.

Her mother sighed

"Evelyn and Tim had to drive to ridge mount for the week so we're taking care of Kali, I have

to run to the store. Can you watch her?" her mother said with pleading eyes

Marissa just shrugged and grabbed the baby from her mother's grasp and placed Kali on her

hip. After Her mother had left, Marissa and the other two sat down on the couch. They turned

on the TV and Marissa noticed every few minutes Sam would move closer towards her.

"Can I hold the baby?" Sam whispered in her ear

Marissa realized why he had moved over and she handed him Kali.

"Hi there Kali" Sam said making ogling over Kali

He continued to play with her and talk to her as if he was her own father. Marissa thought it

was adorable how ice and caring he was. She tried to catch Hannah's glance but Hannah

was oblivious and absorbed into cycle 14 of America's next top model to see anything.

At about 5:00, Hannah had to go home. Nothing against Hannah, but Kali was asleep and

now she has Her man all to herself. They still weren't dating or anything, but they both loved

each other, and they both knew it. She scooted a little closer to Sam, but then the phone rang.

Marissa groaned and rolled over on the couch to pick it up.

"Hullo" She said with an exasperated tone.

"Hi Sweetie, just calling to say your mom and I just got called in and we have a late surgery

tonight, and we won't be back till tomorrow at noon." Her father said Hastily

Marissa's eyes lit up

"Really? great!, um i Mean okay love you" Marissa rambled

"Love you too"

Marissa hung up the phone and went back over to Samuel.

"Whats up?" He asked

"My parents have a surgery so the won't be here till tomorrow"

"oh" he said, and turned back to the TV.

After a couple minutes of silence a song came on the radio, Need you know by Lady

Antebellum. They smile and sing the song together. By the end they are standing up, facing

each other. Samuel moves in closer to Marissa and places his hands on her waist. She looks

up at the taller boy, who slowly leans down and kisses her. It takes her a minute to realize

what's happening but she kisses him back. They stand their for two minutes, locked in a

passionate kiss until Sam breaks away.

"Marissa, You have changed my life in a matter of weeks, and are probably the most

amazing, unique, beautiful person I have ever known. Will you be my girlfriend?'' He whispers

into her ear. Marissa eyes water as she mouths "yes" back at him. Samuel grins like a fool

and sits back on the couch, with Marissa leaning on his shoulder. THey have some dinner

and resume their spots on the couch. At about 11:00 Marissa drifts into sleep in Samuel's

arms.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine:

Samuel's phone buzzed in his pocket at 6:15. he stirred a little and tried not to wake up

Marissa. He laid her to one side of the couch and got up. he brushed himself off and stared at

Marissa. Her fiery hair was strewn across her face and one leg of her jeans was normal and

the other on her calve. he smiled at he untidy sleep state and kissed her forehead leaving a

note next to her. Sam walked out the door and headed 8 blocks down to his house on Tangle

wood Boulevard. His phone buzzed, he knew who it was already because its the only person

he knows who gets up this early.

"Hey uncle Tim! what sup?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Nothing much little buddy, I'm at your house because your mom is on a business trip with her

partner Jack" he replied.

"cool, what about dad?" Samuel questioned.

"your dad is at the building site."

Sam nodded. his dad was an architect for Blue Badge Builders (BBB). He really didn't know

how his parents had time to even see each other when they were so busy, that's why Sam

was always taking care of Riley. Riley was Samuel's 2 year old brother who was born with a

rare heart defect. But the little boy powered through it and lived his life like a normal toddler.

Sam walked up the stairs to his house and opened the door to see Tim Jameson his uncle.

Samuel looked at the familiar unshaved man with suspenders, a bow tie, and bright red

converse shoes.

"Come ere' little buddy and give old uncle Tim a hug" He said pulling His nephew into a bear

hug. Sam grinned and broke away to grab RIley, who was clad in baby overalls.

"How's my Little bro Riley?" Sam asked making googly eyes at Riley.

"Reeeeeeeeeeal good Sammy" He said with long pauses in between.

He then grabbed one of Sam's dreadlocks and putting it between his 7 little teeth.

"Whoa dude, hair ain't for eating" Sam cried prying his drippy dreadlock from the little chubby

hands. Then they all sat on the couch, and watched TV until it was time for Samuel to leave

for school.

"Here we go again..." Marissa's iPod blasted so loud she could here it from her room.

"Ahhh" Marissa screeched, tumbling off the couch onto the hard floor. She groaned and

picked herself up. She slouched over to her room and hit the stop button. The clock on her

wall read 7:15, 45 minutes till school. She jumped in the shower and while she was doing her

hair she realized Samuel was gone. she looked around the house and even under her bed

but he was nowhere to be found. However she did find a folded up piece of notebook paper

under he plaid quilt. She unfolded the paper, and examined the contents,

Dear Marissa,

You are amazing and beautiful and I want to spend as much time as

possible with you. I thought I should leave a note in place of myself

because I can never leave you with nothing. All my love, my heart forever

belongs to you.

Sam

Marissa sighed, Man does this guy know how to pull the heartstrings of a girl. She folded the

note into her pocket and grabbed her bag. She was about to run out the front door when she

backtracked a little and walked into the kitchen.

"eating would be a nice idea." She said while grabbing a granola bar and water. She checked

the clock one more time then biked over to Mckinley.

When Marissa pulled into the parking lot, she spotted a red pickup truck at the other end.

Hannah got out of Cameron's truck and checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. Ever

since the first time he showed up at her house, Cameron and Hannah had been carpooling to

school everyday. They saw Marissa and waved, and then continued into the school together.

"Hey cam?" Hannah piped up braking their current conversation on school lunch.

"What is it Hannah?" He said looking her in the eye

"Um I was wondering if after school you want to get coffee or something...to talk abut

choir!" She said quickly covering up her attempt to ask out Cameron.

His face fell slightly at the sudden addition to the sentence but he replied

"Sure, I'll meet you in the parking lot, then we'll go to the Lima Bean."

She blushed heavily and nodded, screaming at herself in her head for being so stupid.

She continued down the hallway with Cameron, but at room 103 they split up and Cameron

met with Ellis.

"She asked me out." Cameron said glumly.

Ellis looked shocked at his sullen expression.

"isn't that what you wanted?" Ellis basically screamed at him, jumping up and down to get to

his height.

"Yes, but she just wants to talk about choir" He said putting his books to his face.

"It's a start Cam Cam, just remember she still asked you" She said before skipping off.

Cameron thought about what Ellis said for a minute, and then continued sulking for the rest of

passing time.

"Hey Ellis!" Matheus called, patting the seat next to him.

She sat down and sighed.

"Hey girl, why the frowny face?" Matheus asked, concerned.

"It's just. Our choir class has more drama than an Effing soap opera!" She said putting her

head on her desk.

"eh it's getting better. Except Emily Vasquez of course."

Ellis bolted up

"what about Emily?"

"I heard fromMiki who heard from Alex who heard from Bryce, that he and Emily are dating

again." He said

Ellis thought back to her first day of eighth grade.

_Ellis walked into the bathroom to here a horrible retching noise coming from the stalls._

"_Hello?" Ellis called to the mystery girl._

_The only response she got was a painful sob from the stall. About five minutes later Emily _

_came out of the stall, shaking._

"_Ellis, you can't tell anyoneabout this. I just want Bryce to think I'm pretty."_

_Ellis nodded, she knew she should tell a teacher but she obeyed as Emily wanted._

"_Your secret is safe with me."_

As Ellis flashed back to reality she wondered how Matheus knew about Emily's problem.

"Wait a second, how did you-" Ellis began

''I found a note in the hallway between her and Marissa" he replied.

They continued to discuss in quiet until the bell rang. Mckineleigh walked down the halls of

the school unnoticed. She realized everyone of her friends had found a match and she was

left drifting through the hallways, alone. She walked into art and started on her lesson on the

board.

"**Paint the world through your own eyes. Express you actions through art"**

Mckinleigh realized this was just the lesson she wanted to teach the world. Sh painted and

painted the whole hour, gathering a crowd in the process. When she finished, she admired

her work and left it on the rack to dry.

A/N I know Marissa was the one with the eating disorder, but this is all fake, And Riley and

Uncle Tim aren't real either.

And the next chapter is gonna be about the smaller characters because I figure Alex And

Mckinleigh Deserve to shine too. :D

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10:

After the final bell rang, Hannah ran to her locker and spun her combination furiously on the

lock. SNAP. It popped opened and she grabbed her backpack, and ran to the parking lot.

Cameron's sixth hour class was closer than Hannah's, so he got there first. Hannah walked

through the crowds of rushing students, and finally spotted Cameron. He was leaning against

the door of the truck, with a grin and a wave. Hannah smiled and rushed to her friend.

"Hey Cam!" She said, slightly out of breath.

"Hi Hannah" He replied, pulling open the passenger door.

She giggled and climbed into the truck. And off they went to the Lima Bean.

Mckinleigh sat in her room and stared. The painting she finished was now hung over her

desk, covering yet another portion of her purple walls. Her painting really represented her life.

She remembered West Front Park at night. A beautiful golden fountain with music notes

coming out. But at night no one was there to see it's beauty.

"Time To ShineMiki" She thought to herself, and for the next hour she practiced and

practiced.

"Time for Dinner Mimi" Her father called.

"Coming" She shouted back.

She hurried down the stairs and saw Her cousin Kevin at the table.

"KEVIN!" She screamed jumping into the older boys arms.

Kevin chuckled and put Mckinleigh back on the ground.

"Miki! long time no see" He smiled.

She screamed again happily, and danced around with Kevin.

Kevin, who was now in college was always the one who Miki looked to for advice. He always

made her feel great about herself. He seemed to be the only one who thought she was a star.

"Okay, calm down you two" Her dad called.

"we still have food you know"

They looked over to see the table covered in delicious smelling food.

"Yum" Miki cried, and she started shoving her face with food.

After dinner, she brought Kevin up to her room and showed him her painting.

"Miki, this is amazing." He said, pulling her into another hug.

She smiled and hugged him back, wishing he could stay forever.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Hannah sat down at the Lima Bean table and ordered drinks.

"I'll have a White Chocolate Mocha please!" Hannah told the waitress. She was obviously

excited to get this sugary drink

"Just an Espresso for me." Cameron said.

"Your drinks will be here in a moment"

About twenty minutes after their drinks came, Cameron and Hannah spotted a familiar boy in

a bright colored outfit walk through the door with another boy.

"Whose that guy with Alex?" Cameron whispered

"I think he goes to Dalton" Hannah said back.

Alex sat down at a table across the room with a mystery boy, and began to talk.

All of a sudden Cameron got an idea.

"Hannah give me your phone, Quick!" He said

Hannah threw her bag at Cameron and yelled

"Top Pocket."

he unzipped it and scrolled down to Alex N.

He then opened a texting window and wrote "Hey! Wanna Hang Out Today?"

She peeked over a menu, and looked at Alex checking his phone. He motioned to the boy

that he had to text back.

Alex replied

"I can't, my parents brought me to a concert in Cincinnati, but I'll be back by eight."

Cameron gasped, and handed the phone to Hannah. She stared and wondered what was

Alex up to. They grabbed their coffee, and then ran out to the truck and drove away.

"Cam, go to the Lima Library" Hannah said

"okay..." Cam said, unsure of himself.

when they got their Hannah went over to the LOHSYA. No one really went in their because

they never knew what it meant. Hannah went over to the closest shelf and pulled out last

year's Dalton Academy high school yearbook. they flipped through the pages until Cameron

stopped Hannah.

"There he is, that's the guy" He cried, forcing his finger onto the thick paper.

"Sebastian Sayer" Hannah read

"Dang he's smoking"

Cameron gaped at Hannah, ogling this guy.

He had dark brown hair all pushed up, and his slim face, with no nerd glasses.

"Alright that's enough, he's in choir, he's our competition" He said slamming the yearbook.

The next day at school a large poster hung in the window of the office.

HOMECOMING THIS SATURDAY

BY YOUR TICKET AND FIND A DATE

THE THEME IS FESTIVAL OF LIGHTS

AT WEST FRONT PARK

Everyone gathered around the sign and planned out what was going to happen. Damian right

away went over to Lindsay and twirled her around. He spun her two more times then caught

her in his arms.

"Will you do me the honor of being my date for homecoming this Saturday" He asked

nervously,

She laughed and hugged him tightly

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Everyone awed and they proceeded to group with their friends. A couple minutes later, after

the crowd died down, Ellis cornered Cameron.

"Go do it, or you'll hate yourself forever" She said

He stood their, and tried to avoid Ellis's stare but it was impossible.

"I I I'll do it tomorrow" He stammered, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"You better" She said before stalking away from the scene, with her eyes on Cameron.

All throughout classes no one paid attention to any of the teachers, they were to busy

discussing homecoming. Except in choir Mr. Schue laid down the law.

"Guys quit talking about homecoming this instant and listen." He said angrily.

All at once everyone stopped their conversations and looked at their usually cheerful teacher.

"I needed you stop so I can talk about homecoming! our choir will be singing and announcing

queen and king" He said with a huge smile.

Everyone suddenly burst into a large group of applause and cheers. For the rest of the class

period they got to work on their song choices and outfits. Marissa sat with Samuel, his arm

around her but she was still slightly depressed.

"Damian asked Lindsay right away, why didn't he ask me?" She thought to herself. She

looked up at Sam with sad eyes and curled up closer to him.

"Are you okay Mars, do you need something?" He asked, genuinely concerned at her sudden

cloudy mood.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Just tired...I guess"

he shrugged and went back to talking with Matheus, his arm a little more reassuring around

Marissa. No one paid attention to Alex though except Hannah, he was in the corner talking on

the phone.

"So I'll go to work and then come back toCici's right?" He spoke softly into the phone

Someone answered with a positive remark.

"Great! see you soon, love you" He replied before closing his phone.

the call left him their with a huge smile on his face, and Hannah with yet another lingering

question.

"What is going down here?" She thought,

"Is this some sort of scandal or just some boring thing?" She said under her breath.

for the rest of the day, she walked through the halls, silently staring at Alex to find more clues

to this Mystery. After school, Matheus took Ellis to the slushy shop over by the school and sat

her down at a table.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He said, before getting up and leaving.

A waitress then brought a slushy, a napkin and two straws. Ellis smiled at them, the napkin

read "Homecoming?" in blue sharpie, and one straw said yes and the other no. She grabbed

the yes straw and wrote something on it and placed it in the cup. She took one more second

to admire the display, and then she left. When Matheus returned, Ellis was nowhere to be

found, he checked the straw and not only did it read yes, but in orange pen it read (419)567-

3953 Call Me. He grinned and took a sip of the slushy. After placing the number in his phone,

he marched out, throwing the no straw in the trash on his way out.

A/N Dear people who read this,

Sorry I haven't updated in like a billion years. It's not that I'm busy, I'm just mildly lazy.

Please review if you want more of the story 3 Gleekprojectforever!


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11:

"Damian, no and that's final!" Lindsay whisper shouted at the Tuxedo shop.

"Why not, I believe it looks quite grand" He exclaimed euphorically

She put her face in her hands, and looked at Marissa and Samuel for support.

"Uh Damian, I don't think a green tuxedo is appropriate for this sort of occasion" Marissa said

stammering. Damian hung his head and looked at Samuel with hopeful eyes, butt all he got in

return was a shrug and halfhearted smile. Damian hung his head, and went to go find a black

one.

"Linds, we've been at this for like 2 hours, we still need to buy our dresses so the guys can

match with us." Marissa whined, leaning her head on Samuel.

"She's right Lindsay, you girls go buy your dresses, and I'll attempt to control Damian's green

obsession." Sam said, placing a kiss on Marissa's cheek.

They got up and climbed in Marissa's car, and drove downtown to "Prom Perfection". The

Best dress shop in Lima. They got out and opened the glass door to the extravagant shop.

The racks and bins were flooding with different dresses, accessories, shoes, and makeup and

hair products.

"What color dress are you getting?" Marissa asked Lindsay who was examining a yellow high

heeled tennis shoe with great confusion.

"NOT green" Lindsay said, abruptly dropping the shoe.

Marissa laughed at her friend, and continued on, looking through the stacks of dresses.

After about an hour, they took their stacks of dresses into the purple dressing rooms, and

modeled each one.

"How about this one Mars?" LIndsay said.

Marissa craned her neck over the cubicle to see Lindsay in a mid-length, red dress with thin

straps, a small slit up the side, and a lace-up back. The Red popped against her Raven black

hair, and made her look absolutely beautiful.

"You look Amazing Lindsay" Marissa shouted hugging her best friend.

Lindsay laughed and hugged her back, they toppled over and landed in the pile of dresses.

"What about your dress Mars?" Lindsay asked, picking herself up.

Marissa shrugged, and headed back into the changing room, after several more dresses,

Marissa came out in a beautiful dress. It was a Shimmering Deep Blue, short strapless dress

that looked absolutely stunning.

"That is the one, hands down" LIndsay said nodding. Marissa looked herself up and down at

herself in the mirror and was shocked. This dress was amazing. After returning the boatloads

of dresses they tried on, they headed over to the shoes. Lindsay decided on some black high

heels with red inserts, and Marissa got a shiny silver pump. the browsed through everything

else and each bought two more things. Lindsay bought a gold necklace, and gold earrings,

with green accents for Damian. Marissa on the other hand bought silver shimmering eye

shadow, and a Blue jeweled necklace. They left, overjoyed, and headed over to The Lima

Bean.

"Hey" Marissa said, on the phone with Samuel

"Hi Mars, what's up?" Sam asked, checking the time on his watch.

"we're at the lima bean, I just called to tell you the dress colors, red for Lindsay and mine is

blue, also we thought it would be fun if we did the wedding thing where we can't see each

other's clothes until homecoming" Marissa said, gasping from the long sentence she had

managed to get out.

"That sounds great, Me andDamo will go finish up our buying, and see you soon" He said

smiling.

"Alright see you then" Marissa said.

"Bye" he said, hanging up

"_Love you too _" he thought to himself.

"I can't believe we get the day off tomorrow just because of choir" Lindsay exclaimed

"Yeah, but we're practicing all day for homecoming at My house all day" Marissa said,

between sips of her drink.

"But the boys will be there, and we have a sleep over after that" Lindsay said, nudging

Marissa.

"Yeah, I guess that'll be good" She said.

They talked for about a half an hour more, and then The boys came in, surprisingly with Emily

and Bryce.

"We ran into them in the parking lot, so we invited them to come here with us." Damian

explained.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Marissa asked.

Bryce gave Emily a look that leered into her like tape over her mouth, but no one noticed

except Sam.

"um, I uh I'm fine, better than ever,heh" Emily stuttered

"Excuse me, I need to leave with Emily, we'll miss our appointment" He said, grabbing her by

the wrist sharply making her wince in pain, and dragging her out the door.

In the parking lot, Bryce's smile flew off his face, and was replaced with an angry expression

"Don't ever do that to me again, they probably know" He shouted, slapping her. she grabbed

her cheek and tears came flooding from her eyes.

"But you think I'm pretty right?" She whispered, her hands over her cheek.

"No, I think your fat, and I think you are ugly, and you should have never been born." He said,

slamming open the car door.

She ran as fast as she could to her house and threw herself on her bed sobbing.

"Why...Why me?" She sobbed, reaching for the phone. She then preceded to call the only

person in the world she could trust.

"Hello" A high voice called.

All she got in return was a sob, Ellis knew.

"Come over right now" She instructed.

After hanging up, Ellis waited ten minutes at the door, until she saw a dark figure walking up

her sidewalk. Ellis ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Ellis took her inside and removed the

hood from off her face, to reveal a large bruise forming on her cheek.

"Emily, you need to get away from him, look at what he's done to you again" Ellis said, placing

some ice over the bruise.

"But whenever i try and get away, he always pulls me back in" She said between sobs

"You have to quit choir, and change classes. Avoid him at all costs" Ellis said firmly.

"I can't now, I've done horrible things" She said pulling up her sleeves to reveal, scratches up

and down her arms.

Ellis gasped, and pulled Emily in tighter.

"I am so sorry, I'm reporting him to the principal, you need to be safe Emily" She said

Emily just sobbed and clutched onto Ellis like it was her life support, which at this point, she

was.

Ellis called Mr. Schue and alerted him about Bryce, and he listened intently.

"Thank you Ellis, this is very serious, how long has this been happening?" He questioned/

"about three years, I can't believe it's gone on this long without anyone doing anything about

it." She said

"Me too, it's horrible, okay I'll alert the principal and we'll get Bryce some consequences"

"Thanks Mr. Schue, that means a lot for Emily to feel safe."

She hung up, and told Emily the good news.

"Ellis, you are the most amazing friend in the whole world, and probably the only real friend in

a long time" She said, drying her eyes.

"Nothing but love" Ellis said smiling.

Emily smiled too, the first genuine smile in a long time, because finally she was happy.

"Hannah will you go to homecoming with me"

"Ms. Mclalwain, would you accompany me to this formal affair"

"Hey babe, you me homecoming"

Cameron had been practicing for days how to ask Hannah to homecoming in front of his

mirror but nothing was working.

"She probably thinks I'm a total loser" he sighed flopping onto his bed. he laid their for a long

time, listening to Beatles music which usually lightened his mood, but today was an exception.

When the first star appeared in the sky, Cameron jumped up to his window, clasped his hands

together, and shut his eyes.

"Dear star, please just give me a fairytale happily ever after, just for tonight?" Cameron

wished. He waited a minute or two, and then sat back on his bed.

"great, nothing as usual'' he said disgruntled.

at around 11:00 a tap came at his window, multiple taps actually.

Cameron awoke from his half-sleep state, and opened his window. He rubbed his eyes and

scanned the yard for someone, but all that he saw was a large sign.

HOMECOMING ! MEET ME TOMORROW AT MARISSA VON BLEICKEN'S HOUSE IF THE

ANSWER IS YES AT 9AM.

'' Love, a fellow member?'' He said. with a quizzical look on his face.

"Maybe it's Hannah!" He cried, his spirits soaring.

He the got an aching feeling in his gut, He saw a tall, lean figure creeping out from behind a

tree.

"It's not her, it's someone else, I guess i'll go anyways." he said, his voice dropping low.

Little did he know, the same sign was planted in the yard of one Hannah Mclalwain. Who was

this mystery person in the tight knittings of the group that knew everything?

Meanwhile Alex was spotted again by Matheus, with Sebastian. Matheus was heading home

from his grandmother's when he spotted Alex and Sebastian sitting on a bench, Sebastian's

arm around Alex.

"What the hell is he doing, with the enemy?" Matheus thought.

Matheus thought it was UN-sportsmanship like to be canoodling with their rival, but at least he

was Happy. Matheus knew how hard everything was for Alex, especially in a place like Lima

Ohio.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12:

At 9am, Cameron arrived in front of Marissa's house but no one was there. He slumped his

head at the cruel joke someone had played on him and he went back home to sleep till 10:30

when he was originally supposed to meet the choir class.

"I've never ran that fast in my life" Hannah panted, out of breath. She checked her watch that

read 9:08. She sighed, She had already missed her mystery date. She scratched her head,

and went back home.

At 10:15, the choir started arriving, and Marissa was ready for them. She had put out snacks,

and music was playing. It was like Choir Heaven. Early that day Mr. Schue had texted them he

was going to be late, so Marissa and Lindsay were in charge. Also every member got one

song to do for homecoming and if they so desired, a duet. That way everyone got a chance to

have fun. When everyone was there, Marissa made the last announcement Mr. Schue had

sent her.

"Attention! We are here to inform you Bryce is no longer with us, He has been expelled for

physical, and verbal abuse of other students." Marissa said sharply.

Everyone sat their with their mouths agape, except Emily and Ellis.

"I know this is hard, but we have to get back to business, everyone start working on your

songs." Lindsay instructed.

Everyone agreed it was best to stay off the subject, and they all separated around the house

to think.

"What song are you going to sing?" Marissa asked Lindsay, who was intently pressing the

screen of her iPhone.

"I want to sing something to Damian, but I don't know what..." She said barely paying

attention to Marissa.

"I don't know either" She said.

They sat in silence until Lindsay opened her mouth, and her phone flew out and Hit Marissa in

the leg.

"Ow! what's gotten in to you?" Marissa grumbled, rubbing her leg

"I know what I'm singing. I'm doing Love Story by Taylor Swift" She said excitedly

"That's great Lindsay, I still Have no idea what I'm singing" Marissa sighed.

"You'll think of something, you have all the inspiration you need right there" She said eyeing

Samuel, smirking

Marissa lightly smacked her on the arm, and got back to work.

"Hey samuel" chirped Damian.

"Hey man, how's it going?" He said sitting up

"Oh just grand, I'm singing a song to Lindsay for the Homecoming" He smiled

"That's great, what song?" Samuel asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm yours by JasonMraz"

"Nice Choice, I already have song for Marissa" He grinned, whispering the song into Damian's

ear.

"That's perfect" he grinned.

Sam nodded, and they preceded to chat about homecoming.

It didn't take Mckinleigh long to find a song, she was sitting alone upstairs, remembering her

plot. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was the one who put the signs up in Cameron and

Hannah's yard. She knew everything that was going on, and she was determined for them to

be together. It was almost time for the next step in her plan.

Alex had chosen Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, because she was his idol. It was the obvious

choice, and he knew he could rock it out f he wasn't slushied.

Cameron was having a much harder time than anyone, He really wanted to do a Beatles

song, but maybe that was outdated.

"I'm never gonna find anything, I am a loser, who is also stupid." He said, slamming his head

on the floor of Marissa's house. He lifted his head up to spy a folded up, heart shaped note.

_Dear Cameron,_

_If you truly love me, you will meet me in the west end of the school parking lot before the _

_dance, and dedicate your song to "The One I love" and then I'll know it's you_

_-A Fellow Member_

"Why is someone doing this to me? Which one of them hates me?" He said, resuming his

head banging.

Hannah wasn't struggling that much, she had a list of songs to do, but which one.

Hannah began to lay down, but she was stopped by a piece of paper under her left arm.

"what is this?" She mumbled.

It was a piece of paper in the identical heart shaped form as the one cameron found.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I am truly in love with you, If you love me meet me at the east end of the parking lot before the _

_dance, If I'm not there I will dedicate a song to you under the alias "The One That I Love" you _

_Must confront me after that and kiss me._

_-A Fellow Member_

Hannah smiled, this was so romantic, just like a movie. She sighed, and held the note to her

chest before putting it in her bag.

At about 2:00, The kids stopped their work, and got some food. Marissa had made a

sandwich bar where everyone could have what they want. She mainly did this for the

Vegetarians Lindsay and Alex. After everyone had got their food, they all went out and sat on

the terrace.

"I love Uptown Lima, your house is so pretty" Ellis exclaimed, the others nodded in

agreement.

After talking a while, they came up with a crazy idea.

"Okay guys, you know how we're all doing the wedding thing, where we can't see each

other's outfits?" Emily said happily.

"Yes" the all said one at a time

"Well I think we should have bachelor and bachelorette parties" She giggled

They all laughed hysterically, and agreed.

"Me and Mars were already having a sleep over, so you guys can join us! Bring your dresses"

Lindsay smiled excitedly.

They finished planning their parties, and went inside. They went inside and learned the

choreography for their group number, which everyone decide is "Raise Your Glass by P!nk'"

"Hey wait, where is Mr. Schue?" Matheus wondered, after finishing his move.

"Oh I forgot, he texted me! His wife pregnant and their spending the day with his parent"

Marissa said, retying her hair up.

They all were very happy for Mr. Schue, because his last wife faked a pregnancy. They all

called him up and congratulated him

"Hey thanks guys! How are you coming along with your songs?" He asked, still on cloud 9.

"Amazing Mr. Schue, My number is wonderful is I do say so Myself" Alex boasted happily

they all laughed and said their good byes to Mr. Schue

At around 6:00 Everyone went home, except Lindsay. The rest of the girls would be back at

7:00 but for now it was just the two girls. They had dinner, and watched a couple of episodes

of bones, until the rest of the girls arrived. Hannah had arrived first, the Ellis and Emily, And

lastly Mckinleigh. No one knows where Alex went, he had said he couldn't stay and abruptly

left. The creeping suspicion grew in the back of their minds, but no one would act on it.

"Okay guys, I think we should model our outfits first" Emily clapped excitedly.

They all agreed, and one at a time they came out like a fashion shows. Marissa and Lindsay

came out together, because they both already knew what each other was wearing. Next came

Ellis. Ellis had on a bright orange sundress, with yellow heels, and a yellow flowered belt. The

all clapped for Ellis, and she skipped back to change. Hannah, had a pale green gown, and

black flats.

"Damian will love that, She looks like a leprechaun!" Lindsay muttered.

Marissa giggled while Emily came out. Emily was sporting a form fitting purple dress, with a

cream colored heel and a cream scarf that covered most of her arms. And lastly Mckinleigh

came out looking absolutely stunning. She had a white empire dress that stopped just above

her ankles, and translucent crystal accessories, that seemed to light up the whole room.

"Oh My God Miki! You Look amazing!" Ellis Cried.

"I won't be surprised if every guy dumps their date and go for you" hannah grinned, examining

Mckinleigh. They all nodded in agreement, realizing this is the first time they ever paid

attention to Mckinleigh, she was also the one helping them with their problems.

"This is gonna be the most amazing night of our lives" Ellis shouted, pulling all the girls into a

hug laughing.

The boys party however, was a different story. Sam, Cameron, Matheus, and Damian headed

over to Damian's house, where like always, they were greeted by Coach Beiste.

"Auntie Shannon, we're having a bachelor party here" Damian instructed.

"Are you getting married tomorrow Damo?" She chortled

"You could say that" He smirked.

"Well come on in then you crazy kids" She said, pulling open the door.

They walked in, and grabbed some food before sitting down in the Basement where Damian

kept his instruments. Damian got on the drums, Sam on the keyboard, Cameron on guitar,

and Matheus played with Charlotte and sang. After their jam session, the boys went upstairs

and watched action movies, till they fell asleep

A/N: Finally, a chapter! sorry about not updating. Also I was wondering if you guys noticed, I

am sort of modeling Mckinleigh after Mercedes. I don't own anything! Next chapter is

homecoming! and if you

want me to update please review! Thanks

-GleekProjectForever3


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13:

"WAAAAAKE UP, IT'S THE BEST DAY OF OUR LIVES" Hannah screamed at all the girls,

silently sleeping on the floor of Marissa's living room. She grabbed a pillow from the nearby

chair and launched it at Lindsay, sending it straight at her face.

"Hannah, I'll get you for that" Lindsay sputtered, chucking the feathery weapon back at

Hannah. The rest of the girls were also hit, waking them up in the middle of a feathery war

zone.

"My mother might kill us!, or maybe just maim us" Marissa shouted, tossing a sleeping bag at

Ellis, knocking her over.

"That's a risk worth taking!" Emily shouted, raising a pillow over her head, and tossing it at

Mckinleigh

"You are all crazy! I'm loving it" Mckinleigh yelled, while being dragged to the floor by Ellis.

As they continued, Marissa snuck off into the kitchen and checked her messages.

_You Have 1 New Message_

_SAMUEL LARSEN._

_Hey Mars, Tonight's our night._

_can't wait to see you_

_-Sam_

Marissa smiled at the sweetness and meaning to his letter, that she can't help fall in love with

him over and over. After a little bit, Lindsay realized Marissa had vanished, and went to find

her.

"Mars, what time is it?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

The remaining girls, filed in quickly after Lindsay.

"11:05, why?" Marissa said, reading the time on her microwave

"we have a spa appointment at 11:30, hurry up guys!" Lindsay shouted, already getting

dressed. They all scrambled around to get their clothes, and piled into Lindsay's car.

When they arrived, they were enveloped in a sugary scent of massage oil, and comforting

floral scents.

"This way, for your manicures, and personalized treatments." said a Kind receptonist

They were each led off to a different corner, and show what they were getting.

An hour later, the six girls walked out, refreshed and soothed. After their spa retreat, they all

headed back to Marisa's house to do each their hair.

"Okay, so for Hannah, I think we should straighten her hair, and make a braid crown" Miki said

eye-ing Hannah up and down.

"That's a great idea, I'll look smokin" Hannah said with a seductive wink. They all laughed,

and moved on to Lindsay

"I think she should have the classic princess bun" Marissa said

"You are the fairytale Broadway queen" Lindsay smirked, and knew they were right.

"I think Marissa should curl her hair all pretty" Ellis piped up.

Everyone got their own unique hairstyle, and got to work on each other in a Hair styling "Train"

so to speak. at around 2:00 everyone was at the what they call ''halfway to hair" stage. They

all got some food, and took a short break. Marissa had curlers all in her hair, Hannah a

straightener in hand, Emily a crimper, and Ellis and Miki had some brushes, and pins sticking

out. They all laughed at their current appearances in the mirror, and went back to finish what

they had started. After a long process of removing hair accessories, the girls were finally

through with one portion of their prom extravaganza. At around 5:00, they got into their

dresses and put on make up. The result was completely amazing, they all looked ravishing,

and everything was perfect. At 7:00, they left to have dinner at Ramon's before the dance with

the guys. The girls stood outside, in long coats hiding their dresses waiting for their

counterparts to arrive. Their reservations had nearly passed, when a silver volvo pulled up,

encasing four well dressed boys.

" Finally you guys are here, we've been waiting for twenty minutes" Emily complained.

"Sorry, we have to be fashionably late, it's part of our reputation" Samuel said, trying to not to

drool at how beautiful Marissa looked. She had elegant curls framing her face, silvery eye

shadow, opening her large eyes making her look like an angel.

"Actually, Cameron wouldn't take off the glasses, but we made him" Smirked Matheus.

No one had noticed before, but Cameron looked completely different. instead of his normal

nerdy attire; he was dressed refined with his hair neat, and glasses gone.

"You clean up good" Hannah said with a wink. Cameron blushed like a mad man at her

comment.

"What do you say we go in and stop freezing our asses off" Cameron said quietly.

They nodded, and preceded to head into the restaurant. In the warm Italian restaurant, they

were greeted by a server; who lead them to a table for ten.

"Here you go my lady" Damian smiled, pulling out a chair for Lindsay.

"What a gentleman" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They ate their dinner, chatting excitedly about the night ahead of them. At 9:30, they left

Ramon's, satisfied and ready to party. They got in their separate cars and drove over to West

Front Park. At ten seconds to 10:00 Damian and Lindsay waited to see the expressions on

their friend's faces. The illumination of light, and joy! The unveiling of dresses. It was all

amazing.

"WELCOME TO HOMECOMING 2011" Called out Mr. Schue from the stage. Everyone burst

into applause and wild cheers.

"Everyone enjoy the dance, and our first number my Mr. Matheus Fernandez and Ms. Ellis

Wylie singing Lucky" Mr. Schue bellowed over the wild cheers. Ellis and Matheus made their

way onto the stage and smiled at each other, and began to sing. Damian and Lindsay slow

danced to the soft melody of their duet, reminiscing the memory of when they first met. The

pure love in their eyes had been unbroken since they met, and it was total bliss. Sam and

Marissa were in the same, except neither have them have had the guts to say I love you yet,

but Sam knew that would change tonight. Hannah, wasn't in to the romantic thing. She was

hanging with Miki and Emily at the punch bowl, while Cameron was staring at her with longing

eye, confident in what his job was tonight. When Ellis and Matheus finished, everyone

clapped and Mr. Schue resumed his position on stage.

"That was great, and now for a lesson in girl power Ms. Emily Vazquez singing Girls Run The

World" All the choir girls screamed their appreciation for Emily, especially Ellis. Only they

knew what she had been through. The upbeat song was perfect for Emily, it described her

and her dancing was off the charts. During this song, all the girls left their dates, and gathered

at the front of the stage, dancing together. The song brought everyone together, and gave

Emily more confidence to be herself. The explosion of applause at the end was ear splitting.

"Well I guess that taught us a lesson, and next we have a song from Mr. Samuel Larsen."

"Um thanks, first thing is I want to dedicate this to My Girlfriend Marissa. I love you" He said

into the microphone. everyone aww-ed and clapped, but Marissa just stared at him. He began

the song and everyone realized what it was and smiled, it actually fit perfectly.

_Uptown girl She's been living in her uptown world I bet she's never had a backstreet guy I bet _

_her momma never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone _

_with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am_

_And when she knows what She wants from her type And when she wakes up And makes up _

_her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl You know I've seen _

_her in her uptown world She's getting tired of her high class toys And all her presents from her _

_uptown boys She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl You know I can't afford to buy her pearls But maybe someday when my ship _

_comes in She'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking She's looking so fine And when she's talking She'll say that she's _

_mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love With an uptown girl She's been living in _

_her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a _

_downtown man That's what I am_

_Uptown girl She's my uptown girl You know I'm in love With an uptown girl _

He gave her the most genuine smile, and walked off stage straight to Marissa.

"What did you think?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"That was the first time someone sang me a love song, and I'm glad as hell it was someone I

loved back even more" She said, pulling him into a passionate embrace.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, locked together by love, and no one tore them

apart.

"Our last song before announcing homecoming king and queen, is by a Mr. Cameron Mitchell

singing Silly Love Songs" Mr. Schue nodded, and Cameron slowly made his way up the stage.

"Oh god, I'm gonna puke all over the stage." He thought to himself.

At the microphone, he felt himself blinded by a spotlight, and sweating like a pig.

"This song is for...for" He said loudly

"the one I love" He muttered quickly under his breath. As the music began to play, he grew

calmer, and less uptight about the song. He got into it, and started singing directly to Hannah.

"I think he's looking at me, Oh my gosh I hope so" Hannah thought aloud, she swayed and

danced around, never taking her eyes of Cameron. He glanced around at everyone when his

song was finished, and everyone seemed to enjoy it. He walked off stage, proud of himself

and joined his friends.

"Now it's time to make your final votes for king and queen"

Everyone scurried over to the table, and wrote the two names on the ballots. At this point, no

one knew who it was going to be, or what would come of it.

"Okay guys, you enjoy the park while we count up our votes" Said Mrs. Schuester, the other

Teacher Supervisor. The choir group all split up and went their separate ways. Sam, and Marissa went

with Lindsay and Damian, Matheus went with Hannah, Ellis and Cameron, and Miki and

Emily.

"You are Stupid"Ellis shouted, smacking Cameron hard on the arm.

"Gosh, what's gotten into you?" He sighs, rubbing his arm

"Today you come her looking all hot, and she compliments you and you DON'T DO

ANYTHING" She yells the last part.

"I'm sorry"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THE VOTES ARE IN"

Everyone hurries back as fast as they can, and waits eagerly in front of the stage.

"Your 2011 homecoming king and queen are... Lindsay Pearce And Samuel Larsen"

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story! I decided to split homecoming

into two chapters so everyone could get a section to themselves, also the king and queen

drama heats up, and Hannah and Cameron still don't know anything about love.

-GleekProjectForever 3


	14. Chapter 14

_chapter 14:_

The silence pierced through the crowd like a speeding bullet. Mouths agape, Marissa and

Damian stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to think. Mrs. Shuester began an awkward

clapping, which everyone joined in eventually. Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and continued

on.

"Okay, now it's time for the king and queen sweetheart dance"

A crown and tiara were placed on their heads, and they made their way down to the center of

the dance floor. Lindsay gave Samuel a weak smile, and grasped his hand.

"And singing our king and queen is Ms. Mckinleigh Abraham"

The choir girls exploded into applause, and Miki Hastily made her way up the stage.

The music began to play, and Samuel placed his hand on Lindsay's hip, and began to twirl

around the floor to Miki's rendition of "I Could Have Danced All Night" From My Fair Lady.

By this time, Damian had finally excepted what happened, and he went over to talk to

Cameron

As soon as he arrived, Cameron gave him a pat on the back, and tried to comfort him

"Hey buddy, tough luck, It sucks to watch your girlfriend dance with another guy"

Damian gave him a spiteful look, and returned back to his seat by the punch bowl. As the

song tempo increased, they became more into their dancing. Samuel would occasionally lift Lindsay into the air, and spin her around. Their eyes never left each others, and their smiles

grew wider as the night went on.

"He never looks at me like that." Marissa whispered, her eyes turned down low.

The beginning of the song had a harmful feeling, but at the end something was going through

their heads and no one could stop it. Before Samuel knew it, he was leaning down and

pressing his lips against Lindsay's. Lindsay reacted immediately, and ran her fingers through

Samuel's hair. Damian looked right away, and fled off into the darkness. Marissa on the other

hand, put her face in her hands, and wiped away soft tears. She was quickly surrounded by a

swarm of girls from all over, tending to her like a sick child. About a minute later, Lindsay and

Samuel surfaced from their kiss, and both let out and non audible scream.

"Oh god, what have I done" Lindsay shouted. She tore away through the crowd shouting.

"Where's Damian?, oh my god"

Samuel took one look at Marissa, and walked out to the parking lot, and got in the car.

The prom was officially cut short. The rest of the kids quietly began to leave, and Mr. Schue

thanked them all for being here. Slowly, Mr. Schuester made his way over to Lindsay who was

sitting on a bench near the stage.

"Hey Lindsay, what is going on here?" He questioned, seeming very concerned

I"... I kissed Samuel, and I'm supposed to be dating Damian'' She gave out a weak

whimper,

and took off her heels.

"Why did you kiss Samuel then?"

"I really don't know, I love him like a brother but he was just there, and we were dancing" She

rambled on but her voice quickly became so soft he couldn't hear.

"Alright, Will someone please go look for Damian?" He sighed, exasperated.

"I'll go Mr. Schue" called Hannah. He nodded, and she hurried off into the park.

Samuel put his head on the wheel, and let the horn blast at innocent passer-by's.

"I love Lindsay like a sister, but What about Marissa? I'm really confused."

The thoughts were running through his mind like a busy intersection.

"Am I actually in love with Lindsay?"

This could be a possibility. The worst case scenario possible; but I think I am.

He pulled out his phone and realized he had 4 texts.

_Matheus Fernandez_

_Hannah Mclalwain_

_Lindsay Pearce_

_Mom_

He read each, one at a time. Hannah and Matheus told him how rude, and stupid that was of

him to kiss her, and his mom told him to be home by 2:00. He took an extra minute to think

about Lindsay, but he didn't open the text. He just decided to go home, and attempt to punch

himself in the face for being an idiot.

"Damo, where are ye laddie?" Hannah tried in an Irish accent, but the only reply she got was

the rushing water of the West Front Fountains. She stumbled around the grassy open space

shouting for Damian, but he never answered. While passing the large oak tree for a seventh

time, she spotted a pair of bright green sneakers.

"Damian, I can see your shoes from a mile away, come down." She said sternly.

"No. If you want to talk, you have to come up" He said so silently, it was heartbreaking.

"Oh great, just what i needed. a tree climbing lesson in heels and a dress" She groped

around, pulling herself up branch by branch till she reached a nest like hideaway, confining

Damian. Damian let out a weak laugh.

" I would have come down with a little more coaxing, but that was great."

She smiled and looked at him. He looked nothing like the Damian she knew, not cheery and

cute and green. This Damian had a tear streaked face, a dirty tuxedo, and messed up hair.

"Damo, you can't stay up here all night you know" Hannah said, giving him a hug.

"I'd rather stay up here, than ever look at Lindsay again, I'll break into tears, and look like a

loser" He started crying again, and rubbing them away, dirtying his face with sap and dirt.

"Oh you poor thing, I'll take you home buddy, we'll stop at my favorite place" He grasped her

hand, and she led him down to the ground.

"Hey Hannah, can Marissa come too?" He said, uncertainly.

"Of course she can, we'll get her. It's sweet dreams cafe, right by my house"

she smiled, and they made their way back to the dance floor, averting all eyes. Damian tried

to nonchalantly stand behind a tree, and hide his tears; but Hannah had pulled him along.

"Oh Damian thank Heaven's we found you" Mrs. Schuester called.

"We notified your Aunt, and she knows your safe now."

he nodded and followed Hannah, avoiding Lindsay. Lindsay got up and made hey way to him,

but Emily promptly grabbed her arm, shut her mouth, and sat her back down.

"Marissa, would you like to join me and Damian at sweet dreams cafe?" Hannah said,

reaching out her hand. Marissa looked up and saw Damian looked even more unstable than

her. She grasped Hannah's out stretched hand, and smiled.

"That would be lovely, Thank you" and off they went. The rest of the gang split up, and no one

had any idea what would happened on Monday at school. Hannah remembered she didn't

have a car, so they decided to walk, arm in arm to Hannah's cafe on the corner. As they came

to the curb, they spotted a small, cottage-like house, with purple curtains draped over the

windows, and a dream catcher hanging from the sign.

"This is grand Hannah" Damian whispered.

They opened up the door, and Hannah instructed them to find a seat.

"Hey Maureen, I got a couple of lonely hearts here" Hannah said, motioning over to Marissa

and Damian. Maureen gave her an understanding look, and smiled.

"No charge for tonight then, you kids take the window corner, and I'll bring you hot chocolate

and cookies, on the house" Maureen headed back to the small kitchen, fixed her purple

apron, and set to work.

"Thanks Maureen, love you" Hannah yelled.

Hannah directed them to a cozy corner, with a window seat, a bean bag covered floor with a

small table in the center; and a fireplace.

"Be right back guys, I'll get blankets.' Hannah said, excusing herself from the two. She went

over to the blanket basket, and grabbed three knit blankets. When she returned, the other two

had already grabbed their hot chocolates, and were sipping happily.

"Hannah, i can't tell you how nice this is, I don't know what I would have done without you"

said Marissa, truthfully.

"I probably would have listened to love songs, cried, and threw things." Damian said, taking a

bite of the cookie.

"It's the least I could do for you guys, I mean what person wouldn't do this for friends?" She

pondered.

"The people we thought were are friends." Marissa sneered.

"This will work itself out guys, for now just enjoy right now" Hannah said knowingly.

They nodded, and later thanked Maureen for being so kind. When they arrived at Hannah's

house, they each called their families, and waited to be picked up on Hannah's porch.

"Remember, If you need me, call me at anytime, no matter what I'm always here."

They hugged her tightly and told her she was the best friend ever. Hannah seemed content

after they left, she was good at fixing problems with friends. But sometimes...

"Sometimes I wish someone would care about mine for once." She knew she was the balance

between her friends, so she pushed her smaller problems aside and went to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story, but I want to know if more people are reading so Please please please review! Also, I would really like your input on how to make the story better, and things you want to happen. I don't own anything at all (Too Bad) Thanks, and Review!  
><strong>

**-GleekProjectForever3**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15:**

On Monday Morning, Marissa slumped through the halls with her head down low. She knew

today was going to be hard, but little did she know it would become unbearable. She turned

the corner, the hallways becoming endless till she found her locker. After twisting the lock, and

pulling open the door; she discovered a note. It was a piece of parchment tied with a blue

ribbon. She gave a tiny smile and opened it.

Dear Marissa,

_I'm really sorry for what happened, and I wanted you to know that._

"He still loves me" She thought, her eyes circling the paper. But slowly her smile fell.

_I don't understand what happened, and I think we should take a break for me to be alone._

_Sam_

She threw the note on the ground and ran to the girls bathroom sobbing.

"Why, How could this happen?" She yelled to the ceiling. she locked herself in a stall and sat

down, her head in her bag. Not long after someone entered the bathroom.

"Honey why you hiding out in here?" The mystery voice called.

Marissa's head shot up.

"Alex! this is the Girl's room!" She yelled, unlocking the stall.

He shushed her and pulled her into a hug.

"No one needs to know do they, now tell Alex what's troubling thee" He said, putting a hand

on her head.

She sobbed harder, and choked out feigning words.

"Samuel kissed Lindsay... and then dumped me" She rubber her eyes into his shoulder.

They sat down on the little bench in the bathroom, and Alex told Marissa how amazing she

was until lunch. At lunch, Marissa sat alone next to Damian in a corner. No one could see

them really, because they were hunched over and silent. Apparently Samuel didn't see them,

because he coaxed Lindsay to stand on the table, And sing!

She rolled her eyes, and gave a simple scale; which received rounds of applause. Samuel

smiled and pulled her down next to him.

"Lindsay, I haven't had much time, but I can't stop thinking about you. That Kiss was a perfect

mistake. Will you be my girlfriend?" He questioned.

Marissa gasped and hid her face, while Damian intently stared, waiting for Lindsay's

response.

"Sam...I think you may be right. We have other things but we can give it a try. Yes, I will"

He Grinned crazily and hugged her tight. Lindsay laughed, and placed a small kiss on his

forehead.

At this point, Damian couldn't take it any longer. He pulled down his hood and walked quietly

next to the happy couple, Tears streaming down his face. Lindsay gasped, and grabbed

Samuel, running towards the door. Stares poured onto Damian's blank expression like a

flood. The school day dragged by like a turtle race. At the end of the day, Marissa was

relieved, and depressed horribly. As she slowly packed up her things, Damian shut her locker,

and whisked her all the way to the inside of his house.

"Whoa Damo, what's up with the kidnapping?" She half smirked.

"Sorry, But I just had a Bang-on idea, If Lindsay and Samuel can fall in love, maybe so can

we!" He grinned.

Marissa thought it over in her head, this could be true. Finally she nodded and leaned over to

Damian. She gave him a deep kiss on the lips, and he returned it with as much lust. After a

minute or two they broke apart. They both shook their heads furiously.

"It was great, but awkward." Damian sighed.

"I know it's like kissing my brother or something" She sighed. It wasn't working.

"I love you Mars, and you're an amazing kisser, but you're like my sister"

"Exactly! You're good too, its just not right. I got it, We pretend it's someone else we're

kissing!'' She exclaimed

"Of course, that will work!" Damian said.

They moved forward once more, and kissed again, this time more passionate. Damian leaned

back, till he was on the floor; Marissa on top of him. He pushed her hair out of the way, and

looked at her face. As soon as his eyes locked on the curly red hair, he lost it.

"Mars, this isn't good. We both know who we were thinking of." He said, breaking their steamy

embrace. She hung her head, and knew it wasn't right.

'But, we can still pretend to date. But we have to act as if it's completely real, With

EVERYONE" She said frustrated.

"That's a good idea, Mars, will you be my fake girlfriend for as long as their relationship shall

live?" He snickered, giving Marissa a wink.

"Of course you silly leprechaun" She said, pulling Damo teasingly by the tie into a kiss.

"_Man is She good at this" _Damian thought to himself, Pulling Marissa in closer.

"Damo...?" Coach Beiste asked, shocked at the sight of Damian kissing Marissa.

"Uh Auntie Shannon, I'm dating Marissa now." He falters, grabbing hold of Marissa's hand.

"Okay, just keep it upstairs in your room, or keep it PG for Rosie" She smiles.

"Of course Auntie Shannon" He smiles, moving farther from Marissa.

Coach Beiste gives him a strange look, and leaves to do laundry. Damian turns his attention

back to Marissa.

"I don't think I can do this. It's to weird! I don't like you like that Mars." He said, hanging his

head.

She leans next to him. "Me either, I only have eyes for Samuel."

They sat in silent assessing the situation. They wanted to make Lindsay and Samuel jealous,

but they didn't want to date each other. They shot ideas back in forth for about an hour, but

nothing would work.

"What about you dress really pretty whenever Samuel sees you." Damian sighed

"Okay, and you can stop wearing green so much" She smirked at his expression.

"For Lindsay" He grumbles to himself

Finally after hours, they cam up with no plan.

"I have to go Damo, see you tomorrow" Marissa says collecting her things

"Bye" he said, shutting the door behind her.

"Damian, start talking" Coach Beiste said, turning him to face her.

"What do you mean?" He asked shakily, not looking her in the eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean, what about Lindsay? I thought you liked her. Don't get me

wrong, Marissa is wonderful, but what's happening?" She asked, running a hand through his

hair.

"Lindsay dumped me for Marissa's boyfriend so Marissa and I were gonna pretend to date to

make them jealous, but it didn't work out" He mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh Damo, you don't have to pretend. If she is smart in any way, the time will come for her to

realize." She said comforting him.

"Realize what?" He asked, looking up.

"You are the most amazing boy for her, she would be lucky to have you Damo"

He slowly produced a small smile "Thanks Auntie Shannon"

"No Problem Damo" She said, hugging him one more time, then proceeding upstairs.

Damian thought over what she had said, and slowly fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Cameron woke up to the blinding light of the sun streaming through his

windows. He covered his eyes, and blindly felt his way around the room. As he reached his

target, he grabbed hold of the sides, and slammed them together. After his vision regained,

he realized what he should do. All his life, he had been shutting things out. His mom, his

feelings towards Hannah, and his talents.

He got dressed, and opened up the curtains. "I'm opening up the curtain!" He shouted.

"Cameron dear, will you please Shut Up?" His neighbor yelled from her front lawn.

"Of course, Sorry Ms. Canterbury" He then made his way downstairs, and down to the bus

stop. He ran giddily through his lawn, and came bounding down the street like a young child

on Christmas.

"You sure seem in a good mood today" Samuel observed.

"Don't ruin my day by talking to me traitor" Cameron said flashing a smile, and going over to

Ellis. Sam hung his head, and knew Cameron was right, he was a traitor.

"Whoa Cam, chill out" Ellis said, backing away slowly from the scarily eager Cameron.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm going to ask her! And I'll say Hannah..." Cameron shouted, being

stopped mid-sentence

"Ask me what?'' Hannah said behind him cheerily.

Cameron turned around and looked Hannah in the eyes.

"Hannah, would you like to hang out today, with me? Cameron asked confidently.

"No" She shook her head.

His face fell, and he looked from Ellis to Hannah. He didn't say anything till Hannah burst out

laughing.

"I can't today because I have volleyball, but Any other time I would love to" She said, still

stifling giggles. His eyes re-lit and The illuminating smile found it's way back also.

"Really? I mean Great sure." He stumbled over the words beaming.

Hannah laughed and hugged Cameron tightly. Cameron glanced over at Ellis who was

flashing him a thumbs up, and Samuel who was kicking a rock across the ground. The bus

ride there was uneventful as usual, but right before the four of them headed into the jungles of

Mckinley High, Cameron grabbed hold of Hannah's hand, and felt as if this day would be one

to remember.

**A/N: If you couldn't tell already, I haven't updated in over a month! That is terrible, but i have**

**been super busy with everything. I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and please demand me**

**to update! R&R**

**-GleekProjectForever 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH MY STORY!

someone please give me ideas, everyone is welcome! Please give me something to go off! interesting plot twits are great! credit will be given! thanks! I have a chapter going right now, but something needs to go down!

-GleekProjectForever3


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17:

"Samuel...hellooooooo? is anyone home?" Lindsay said knocking on Sam's head. He turned to her and gave her a mournful look.

"we're not very nice people.'' He stated

"What are you talking about?'' Lindsay said softly, moving closer to Sam.

"We betrayed our best friends over a night of dancing and we ruined the friendship of our choir class" He said annoyed.

Lindsay crossed her arms "That's not true, the class was falling apart anyways. Besides we have other friends"

"Look around Lindsay! Everyone hates us" Samuel shouted, his anger and regret spilling through broken tears down his face.

"Don't you think I know that? everywhere I go someone glares at me" She cried, her voice equally shaken.

They sat on Sam's bed, undisturbed till Riley came romping into his room.

"SAAAAAAAAAAMMYYYY. its time for dinner." He cried, launching himself at Sam's bed. Lindsay cracked a smile, and lifted Riley onto the bed.

As he reached for Samuel's hair, Riley's smile faded and his face became serious

"Why you cry?" he said, looking questionably from Lindsay to Samuel.

"No reason bro, just a little trouble"

Riley nodded, and pulled them both into a hug, then toddled off.

"that is the smartest kid I have ever met" Lindsay smiled.

Samuel turned to Lindsay "Lindsay, what are we going to do?"

Lindsay sighed "I honestly have no idea"

"...and then you place your hand on the frets and strum the other side" Cameron said, while Hannah intently tried to learn the guitar.

She laughed "This is so hard!"

"No it's not" Cameron smiled

"well the get over here and help me!" hannah said, grabbing Cameron. He placed his hand over the strings, while Hannah put his arm around her to reach the frets.

Cameron laughed nervously and placed Hannah's fingers where she could strum and make a beautiful sound

"See, it's not that hard when you know what to do" He beamed.

"I know, I know" She said, ruffling Cameron's hair. They stayed for a moment till Cameron's mom awkwardly broke the moment

"cameron dear, I made some cookies for you and your friend" she called.

"we'll be down in a minute Mom" Cameron called back.

Hannah giggled, and Cameron put his guitar aside.

"Downstairs?" he asked

"downstairs"

Cameron quickly bounded down the wooden steps, Hannah right behind him. They ran into the kitchen and sat down around the island.

Cameron's mom walked in and placed a giant tray covered in a mountain of cookies.

"Here you go kids! Enjoy" She said, untying her floral print apron.

"Thanks soooooo much Mrs. Mitchell" Hannah said eagerly taking a cookie.

"Call me Julie, Bye the way Cam, I have to run to the store and I'll be back in an hour or so"

'Okay mom, see you then" Cameron smiled.

As Julie walked by Cameron she whispered "She's a keeper"

Cameron turned back to look at Hannah, wiping the chocolate off her hands, and even though his mom was long out the door he said back "Yeah she is"

"want to go in the living room?" Cameron asked. Hannah nodded, and they both picked up their stuff and went off. Cameron set down the plate of cookies on the table, and settled in on the comfortable couch. They sat in silence.

"_Wow this is awkward, what Am I supposed to do?" _Cameron thought to himself, stealing glances at Hannah.

"_Ah, this is so awkward! I'm messing everything up, what do I do?" _ Hannah stared blankly at the floor.

Cameron cleared his throat "Well um, what do you want to do?"

Hannah thought and had an idea "we're playing truth or dare" She laughed excitedly.

"Oh...okay" Cameron said uncertain.

"Truth or dare?" Hannah asked first

"Truth I guess"

Hannah thought it over "Okay easy one, who and when was your first kiss?"

"Her name was Kelli Marcio, last year, and she went to my church" He said hastily, rubbing the back of his neck "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hannah said clapping her hands. Cameron shoved his hands in his pockets and spoke "uhh I dare you to go to everyone in our choir classes house an tell them what you love about them"

"This sounds awesome! But you're coming with me" Hannah laughed, and grabbed Cameron's arm. pulling him out the door. They ran down the street and first stopped at Damian's house. They stifled laughter and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Damian stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here...?" He questioned

"What I love about Damian, by Hannah. I love how sweet you are and open to all people, you are funny and adorable, I'm glad we're friends" Hannah finished and Damian beamed

"Thanks Hannah, I needed that"

"Anytime! Bye Damian" Hannah called already down the steps.

"Bye Guys"

Their next stop was Marissa. They ascended the staircase and saw Marissa sitting outside in the sunlight on a chair.

"Cameron? Hannah? wha-"

She was quickly cut off by Hannah "What I love about Marissa, By Hannah. I love you're hair and how we're ginger sisters forever. I love how wherever you go you light up the room and you are the most caring person I know"

Marissa got up and hugged Hannah and Cameron tightly before waving and walking inside.

"Whoa, we're a hit!" Hannah cried. Cameron chuckled and they headed off.

"where to next?" Cameron asked.

"Ellis?" Hannah asked.

"Awesome, let's go"

This time they walked a little slower and made their way up Ellis's driveway, where she seemed to be washing her dog.

"Guys I'm kinda busy with Ariel right now" Ellis said, pouring shampoo over Ariel's matted fur.

"What I love about Ellis, By Hannah. I love how short and cute you are. I also love how you are always doing the right thing and never backing off. You would do anything for a friend.

"You're the sweetest Hannah, I would hug you but I don't want to bubble you" Ellis laughed

But just as they attempted to join her, Ariel broke free of Ellis's grasp and shook her bubbles all over Cameron and Hannah.

"I'm so sorry, gotta go" Ellis shouted while she scrambled to catch up with her dog.

As they reached Lindsay's house, they had a feeling Samuel would be there too.

They walked up the steps and hesitantly knocked the knocker. Lindsay's mom answered.

"Hello kids, Lindsay and Samuel are upstairs, care to come in a minute?' she asked kindly.

"I feel that Lindsay's been slightly detached since the dance." she spoke softly

"Mom, who is it?" Lindsay shouted

"It's your choir friends Hannah and Cameron"

Samuel and Lindsay looked at each other bewildered.

"We'll be down in a second"

They trudged down the stairs and stood awkwardly facing Hannah and Cameron

"What I love about Lindsay, By Hannah. I love how you're an amazing performer and how you try so hard to please everyone even when it doesn't work. I love how you believe in love, and I love you're smile."

Lindsay gave a half smile, and grabbed Samuel's hand.

"What I love about Samuel, By Hannah. I love how romantic you are and I love how you like Pink so much. I love how you can bust a move so well, and you are amazing at rapping.

"Thanks guys, that actually was the nicest thing we've got in a while" Samuel said.

"I know, we're cool" Hannah smirked running out the door. Cameron gave a slight wave and bolted after her. Lindsay looked to Samuel and smiled.

"They are cool"

After they went to every house, Hannah and Cameron happily trudged back to Cameron's house.

"Let's go inside." Cameron insisted opening the door.

"You go, I have something to do out her"

Cameron gave her an odd look and slowly walked inside. Seconds later the doorbell rang and Cameron opened it to see Hannah.

"What I love about Cameron, By Hannah." She said blushing.

Cameron's eyes lit up and he motioned Hannah to continue.

"I love how shy you are and how you wear nerd glasses. I love how you play guitar and are the best friend anyone could have. I love your hair and how no matter who you're with you act like the same person." She grinned and Cameron stepped outside.

"What I love about Hannah, By Cameron"

"I love how you are so happy all the time and willing to help anyone with anything. I love how you smile and laugh so much and I love how you can have fun when everyone else is being serious."

Cameron grabbed Hannah's hand, and they walked back to Hannah's house. As Hannah stopped at her door the sun went down, and light stars began to appear in the sky.

"I had the most amazing time." Hannah said

"I did too"

Just as Hannah was about to walk inside Cameron called to her

"Want to go out with me on Friday?"

Hannah ran down to him and kissed him, then quickly ran back to the door.

"I wouldn't want it any other way".

As the door slammed, Cameron made his way back to his house. Just as he fell onto his bed, he and Hannah were thinking the same thing.

"Best Day Ever"

A/N: UPDATE WHAT? yeah I haven't updated in forever. Oh well, ya for Hannah and Cameron! They are my new favorites to write about. I hope you enjoy, and I hope I can get one more chapter up today at least.

-GleekProjectForever3


End file.
